Sapphires through the Mist
by DevilWench
Summary: After the destruction of Crystal Tokyo, Four Senshi become frozen in Time until someone finds their resting place. (Not Usagi centered!)(COMPLETE!)
1. Map to the Lost

Sapphires through the Mist-1  
  
Ok...A friend of mine begged me to write an Ami/Trowa fic...While I would rather have it Ami/Duo, I'm in a good mood, so I shall comply! I don't really have a plot in mind, or any real inspiration, but here goes anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I see any lawyers at my door, I will shoot them with my paintball gun! =)  
  
NOTE: This takes place when the G-boys are around 20, and after Crystal Tokyo. Usagi was the only one to marry. If you have anymore questions, then ask me in the form of a review!  
  
=)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Crystal blue eyes looked at the destruction that lay around her tattered body. 'How could this have happened?' she asked herself.  
  
The crystal palace, impenetrable, or so they thought, lay in ruins.  
  
An army of Youma and men who used a strange type of magic had descended from the heavens and mercilessly attacked them.  
  
Being at peace for over a thousand years, the people of Crystal Tokyo were unprepared to ward off the violent attack. Many were slaughtered where they stood.  
  
Men, women, and children lay bleeding and screaming in the streets that had once been so pristine. Now, they ran crimson.  
  
The Senshi, the only warriors in the city had done their best, but they had become complacent. And they were quickly losing.  
  
Of the 8 senshi who fought, half of them were dead. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn were all that stood in the way of the murdering of their queen. The others lay dead in the streets of the city that they tried to protect. Their blood mingling with that of the others.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity, her husband laying dead just outside the palace, and her daughter dying even as she was trying to heal, was doing what she could, but she too had become complacent and weaker.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity's powers were barely holding the shield around the palace and all the survivors there in. And she was rapidly losing strength.  
  
As the Queen passed out from over exertion, the senshi who were left were by the doors that would protect the people. If they fell, then all was lost.  
  
Mercury gazed at the battle in front of them. Thousands of youma still stood a mass of evil writhing in the setting of the sun.  
  
All four Senshi prayed to their home planets and to the moon for help. Whether their prayers were hear or not remained to be seen.  
  
At the front of the horde of evil stood 4 men and 3 women, the strange ones who used the unknown type of magic. Their faces obscured because of the black cloaks that they were wearing.  
  
Mercury gulped. If it had only been the youma they would have stood a chance of winning, but these strangers' magic was a match for their own. It affected them when no other magic could.  
  
The Senshi braced themselves for their last stand in this fight, unknowing what the Magicians planned for them.  
  
The seven magicians however grouped together and began to chant. A low, almost musical chant wrapped itself around their senses, lulling them to stand down.  
  
Mars, not being complacent by nature screamed in fury and threw a wave of raw fire at them. The chanting stopped and the senshi snapped out of their stupor.  
  
Growling at to lonely herself for falling prey to the magic, but to the casters of the spell as well, Mercury steeled her senses not to be enraptured so easily.  
  
The magicians, seeing their prey shake themselves to awareness, laughed heartily before beginning a different chant. A chant of sleep.  
  
Slowly, without any of them realizing it, they began to drift odd to dream land, even though they did lose attack after attack on the strangers.  
  
Saturn was the first to fall. She lay on her side, a dreamy smile on her face as a coffin of crystal, slightly tinted purple grew up around her. The planet of Saturn was protecting its daughter from further harm.  
  
Mercury's lat thought as she too succumbed to slumber was the look of absolute fury on the faces of their opposition.  
  
'Maybe their plans were to kill us once we fell asleep' she told herself groggily. 'Bet they didn't count on this type of defense from us!' The last thing she felt was the crystal coffin that was beginning to encase her body. Mercury's eyes closed softly and she knew no more.  
  
She only hoped that the others would be alright as well. And she sent a last prayer for her Queen and princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa looked up from his book of forgotten history. It fascinated him to no end. The forgotten past was much like his own past. Forgotten.  
  
He was reading about the fall of the mightiest city and the death of the most benevolent rulers ever to grace the Earth. He was reading the history of the fall of the Senshi and Crystal Tokyo.  
  
No one really knew where the ruins lay. They were lost to history. People said that you could only see it at dusk, but it must have been just stories. No place can only be seen at just one time of the day.  
  
Sighing, Trowa stood. It was time for dinner. Since all the guys were staying with Quatre, they all had dinner at the same time. It was quite amusing most of the time. Duo would piss of Wufei and then go hide behind Heero.  
  
Wondering why Duo hasn't had his brains blown out by now, Trowa started down to dinner.  
  
He arrived just in time to see Wufei chasing Duo around, his Katanna gleaming in the soft light.  
  
Shaking his head, he silently made his way to his seat. Right now, the whole 'Wufei chases down Duo' thing annoyed him.  
  
Dinner, which was served after Duo and Wufei calmed down, was mostly quiet. The only thing that piqued his interest was when Duo started talking about some map that he had acquired.  
  
Duo claimed to have a map that led to Crystal Tokyo. Wufei scoffed at it. But he and Quatre looked interested. They hadn't done anything remotely interesting in a long while. Relena dodging exempted.  
  
Trowa swore inwardly. 'That girl was annoying! Good for politics, but a weed when it came to relationships. I don't think she realizes that Heero doesn't like her! Even thought he finally told her that.'  
  
Mumbling his acquiesce on the city hunt, Trowa returned to his book. His nice, quiet book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa could feel the sweat trickeling down his back. It was very hot outside. 'Damn Duo for dragging me on this hunt!'  
  
He was clad in a tank top and shorts, as were the rest of the guys. Except for Wufei who decided that he would rather suffer and wore his normal attire.  
  
As the sun began to descend, it's red rays casting a demonic glow on their surroundings. Trowa decided to walk a bit away from the others. He needed some peace and quiet.  
  
About 50 feet away, on top of a cliff, Trowa gazed breathlessly at the sight before him. A lush green valley, untouched by mankind lay before him. Deciding that this was the perfect place to think, he sat and gazed around.  
  
As one of the few remaining rays of light pierced the valley, it glinted on something.  
  
Rubbing his eyes and mumbling about seeing things in the blasted heat, Trowa looked again.  
  
The sight to greet him was astounding. Instead of the lush vegetation that was there not a minute ago, now there lay a crystal city in ruins.  
  
Shouting to the others, he kept his eyes locked on the fallen crystal spires.  
  
In a matter of seconds the others were right beside him, an awestruck look in their eyes.  
  
Duo ruined the moment when he shouted "Alright! We found it!"  
  
They decided to wait until morning to descend into the valley. Going down the mountain side in the dark was not a risk they needed to take.  
  
They had reached the bottom of the mountain by mid day. Deciding not to get too close, they waited for dusk to make the ruins to appear once more.  
  
They were not disappointed. The last beams of the setting sun lit up the fall crystals. It was an astonishing sight to behold.  
  
Shaking themselves from the trance like hold, the guys hustled their gear and themselves into the fallen city.  
  
As night settled warmly onto the valley, Trowa grabbed a flashlight and walked a cursory circle around their camp.  
  
Crystals lay broken and dull in the beam of light. Being cautious of the jagged edges, Trowa made his way through what was left of the fabled city of goddesses.  
  
A dark splatter on one of the shattered crystals drew his attention. On closer inspection, he came to the conclusion that it was old blood. Very old blood. Maybe even hundreds of years old.  
  
When he returned to camp, he mentioned it to the others and told them to be careful the next day.  
  
When dawn woke him from slumber, Trowa shot up, half expecting the famous city to have disappeared. But it was still visible. 'Maybe once you enter, you will be able to see it until you leave.'  
  
Getting his first real look, he was astounded at the beauty of the place, even as ruins, this place inspired awe. The sunlight twinkled off clear and tinted crystals. Vegetation grew lush everywhere it could find purchase.  
  
But when you took a real close look, there was a darkness to the place as well. Barely discernable was the faint traces of bloodstains. The signs of old battles fought here were unmistakable.  
  
The five of them each decided to go a different way, to find something that might give clues to the past of this place.  
  
As the morning wore on, he passed four mounds of greenery. He almost paid it no mind, but a twinkle at the corner of his eyes made him take a closer look.  
  
The crystal was clear blue in color and completely covered in vines and leaves. Deciding to see what lay beneath, Trowa took out one of his knives and cut away the vines at one end.  
  
The clarity of the crystal was exquisite. But even more so was the pair of legs encased in said crystal. In a hurried fashion, Trowa cut away the rest of the vines.  
  
What lay inside the crystal was a young woman with short hair. He couldn't tell the color because of the tinting of the crystal, but he thought it was blue as well.  
  
She was very pretty, but it looked as if she had been in a battle and had been incased in the crystal when she fell.  
  
What surprised him the most was her uniform. She wore the fighting fuku of a Sailor Senshi. A legendary warrior. And she had the symbol of the planet of Mercury on her broach.  
  
Here before him lay the goddess of Ice and Knowledge.  
  
Glancing at the other three mounds, he wondered if they too held Senshi of the past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here I shall end this chapter. I have no idea where this story is going, but you'll find out just after I do! Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!!!! Thank you! =)  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	2. Scene lost in Time

Sapphires through the Mist-2  
  
datajana: Thanks for the review! I go tit literally five minutes after I posted! I was literally jumping up and down in joy! Thank you! =)  
  
DragonMasterKillik: Thank you very much! I'd like to know where I'm going to take this as well! =)  
  
gracedangel1854: I shall try and update as fast as I did with my other one. And thank you! Update yours soon to k? =)  
  
angelicmayuka: There will be other pairings, and the title literally came in a dream! Thanks for reviewing!!! =)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: Thanks!!! =)  
  
Kaiya: Thanks! I haven't seen any others like this so I hope you enjoy it!=)  
  
Raven: Sorry....no Mako-chan and Heero. I have other plans...as you will find out if you continue to read this fic. Thank you for reviewing though! =)  
  
Airlady: Everything shall be explained in due time! Thanks for the review! =)  
  
Sumi Toshino: Description? All you asked for was Ami/Trowa fic. And I'm writing it my style. So how to improve???? ::Is perplexed:: Ah well...that's life. =)  
  
NOTE: Sumi Toshino was the one to prompt me to write this! So some credit goes to her!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. Saying I do will result in me shooting you with my paintball gun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the afternoon, Trowa had gotten all the guys together and uncovered the other three mounds.  
  
All of them were in awe by the sight before them.  
  
There, in their crystal prisons, lay the goddesses of Thunder, War, and Death, as well as the Goddess of Ice.  
  
All of them looked frail, but looking at their faces, great strength could easily be seen.  
  
"What should we do?" Trowa asked the others. Should they leave them there, forever trapped as part of the past, or send for a team to take the crystal incased women with them?  
  
They did as Quatre suggested. They brought in the team to critique the feasibility of removing the Senshi.  
  
Until the team got there, the boys wandered the city. Trowa himself entered the remains of the largest building.  
  
Inside, you could tell that there had been a massacre. There were old blood stains everywhere. Enough to send shivers up his spine.  
  
When he got to the center room, the control room of the past, he gazed over the panels. The words written there were over a thousand years old. Some of them he could read, some he could not.  
  
The one that caught his attention was the set of symbols that were a triangle, a square, and two sets of double triangles going the opposite ways.  
  
These symbols he knew. 'Play, Stop, Fast Forward, Rewind.' He pressed 'Play.'  
  
Instantly a swirling of lights surrounded him. And the last few minutes of Crystal Tokyo flashed before his eyes.  
  
Shocked, Trowa levelly gazed at the carnage before him. At the side of the room lay a small child with pale pink hair. Her glazed eyes told him that she was dead. The large gash across her torso told him how she died.  
  
In the center, a tall woman with long golden/silver hair prayed. From the pictures in the mythology books, he knew this to be Neo Queen Serenity. She was glowing a soft silver color. The color of her legendary powers.  
  
Discreetly, he noticed the four Senshi exiting the room, determination set on their faces.  
  
Mercury, he noticed, also looked worried. And he had been right. She did have blue hair. It looked very good on her.  
  
Looking back at the Queen, he noticed how worn she looked. Like she was about ready to keel over and die any moment.  
  
No words, or sounds were part of the show. But none were needed.  
  
As abruptly as it had started, the imaged fuzzed and dimmed into nothingness.  
  
Walking out of the remains of the palace, Trowa gazed at the Senshi. 'What happened to all of you? Why are you the only ones here?' Those and many more questions ran with the speed of light through his mind.  
  
In the dimming of the sun, the smeared blood on the great warriors appeared as if it was fire.  
  
Before the light died entirely, he took a closer look at the faces that lay underneath the grime.  
  
Mercury's face held the look of 'Nah Nah! You didn't expect this now did you?' It was almost a look of triumph.  
  
The Lady of Death had a peaceful face, as if she had merely fallen into blissful dreams.  
  
The Goddess of Fire's face held a painful smirk on it. The dying look of a warrior.  
  
Lady Jupiter's face was set into a grim smile. Almost as if the fall was more of a blessing that a curse.  
  
Trowa compared the faces, trying to find causality to what made them fall. But he could only conclude that it was as mush of a shock to them as it was a mystery to him.  
  
Lady Saturn appeared to have fallen first. The look of bliss on her face indicated that she didn't notice a single thing that happened.  
  
Mercury seemed to have fallen next, the look of triumph must have been because she had noticed what had affected the Lady Saturn and warned the others. Some how she must known that it would frustrate the invaders.  
  
It was difficult to tall who fell next, but a guess said that it was the Lady of War who fell next. The look on Lady Jupiter's face looked as if to say that she was the last.  
  
Still, overall, the goddesses seemed to only slumber.  
  
As the sun set, he returned to camp. Quatre informed them, grimly, that it was the government that was going to extract the women.  
  
Frowns all around the fire showed the displeasure of that statement. But if the government was going to take them, there was nothing that they could do. For now anyway.  
  
All of the guys woke at dawn the next day. Visiting the incased women first, they whispered to themselves that if they were to come to harm, then there would be hell to pay. Even Wufei acknowledged the strength of these women from history.  
  
Then, once more, they explored the ruins of the fabled city.  
  
Trowa, once more, entered the palace. But he did not get very far. An energy barrier, the likes of which he had never seen prevented him from entering one of the hallways.  
  
While wondering why that one hall would be forbidden, Trowa passed it by. The next room he came to was a great Library.  
  
Books upon books littered the floor. Pages blew across the floor with the slight breeze from the window.  
  
There were books in every language that he had ever seen and many more in languages that he hadn't.  
  
'I wish I had more time to study this place' Trowa told himself sadly. He knew that the government would take everything from this place. 'How the hell did they find out about this?!?!' Mentally he cursed the luck that involved the government.  
  
Walking back into the sun, his gaze fell once more to the sleeping Senshi. Only this time one thing was different about them.  
  
It took him a second to realize what it was. But soon it clicked. It was just them. They weren't incased in crystal anymore. And if it was possible, it looked as if they were breathing.  
  
Yelling for the others, he knelt by the closest to check her vitals.  
  
Mercury's breathing was slow, but strong. And her heart beat was regular. It appeared as if she truly was asleep.  
  
Proceeding to the next one, Saturn, he checked her vitals as well. She was the same as Mercury's.  
  
He didn't need to check Mar's of Jupiter's. By that time, the others had arrived and had checked those two themselves.  
  
It was a miracle. The Senshi were alive.  
  
When reality it them, they all frowned. The government would be here soon, and they would take them away.  
  
All the horrible thoughts about what would happen to them crossed their minds. Experiments galore, imprisonment, things no one like these women should ever go through.  
  
As sunset, and the arrival of the government drew near, they still didn't have a plan to save the goddesses.  
  
Even if they could get them out of the valley before the government got there, they would be targets. And the sudden appearance of four women in society would draw to much attention.  
  
Needless to say, they were very frustrated when the government showed up.  
  
Briskly they had the Senshi strapped onto stretchers and loaded into the helicopters. Doctors were mumbling about how great their find was. As if they were the ones to find them.  
  
As quickly as they came, they left, taking the only things with them that mattered.  
  
All five of them mope around, wondering if they would ever see their fair goddesses again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay! I decided to leave you all with a cliff hanger. =P If you want to know what happens next, then you'll just have to review! Ja!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	3. Sparking Fire

Sapphires through the Mist-3  
  
datajana: I'm making this government a nice, non power hungry one. Besides, it's the government...no one can escape it. It's like the black hole! =)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: I read the first line of your review and I thought you didn't like it! But then I finished reading it so I didn't have a heart attack! Thanks!! =)  
  
GracedAngel1854: No prob on the updates! Thank you very much for the nice review! =)  
  
Airlady: hook, line, and sinker no? Well...thank you for reviewing! It really made my day! =)  
  
Sumi Toshino: Aww! I wasn't upset! Just curious! You are forgiven as soon as you update your Ami/Kurama fic! I want to know what happens next! ::Begs:: PLEASE!?! =)  
  
babymar-mar: I'm sorry, but I already have plans for Mako-chan and Heero! But if I have time, I'll write a mini fic with them for ya! K? =)  
  
Disclaimer: ::Points paintball gun at wall...shoots out the words "I don't own SM or GW":: Now would all the nasty lawyers go away! Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a month since the Senshi were found and brought back to one of the top secret government labs for study. And still the Senshi did not wake up.  
  
The government was not pleased however. After doing a blood work up on the women, there was no discernable difference from their blood and a normal human's blood. With one exception.  
  
The Senshi's blood was immune to all known virus, even the cold. Other than that, they were 'normal' for lack of a better term.  
  
The only thing left for them to do was to wake up. Maybe somewhere in their minds, they knew much more than history even indicated.  
  
If they truly were the Legendary Senshi of Crystal Tokyo, then they must know almost everything about that time period.  
  
Another month had passed before they woke up.  
  
Mars was the first to wake up. When she saw a strange man bending over her, lightening fast, she had thrown him into a wall.  
  
The other scientists ran into the room as soon as they heard the, 'thud' of the man crashing into the wall.  
  
It was well known that Lady Mars didn't care for men; so one of the female staff stepped forward to speak with her.  
  
"Lady Mars?" She asked calmly.  
  
Mars snorted and leapt off the table to stand proudly her 5'4" height. "Who else would I be? And where the hell am I? Where are the others?" Her violet eyes blazed in barely checked fury.  
  
Not missing a beat, the scientist, who was named Samantha Winner, answered Mar's question.  
  
"You could have been an imposter, but I highly doubt that. You are at a research and development base in what used to be the United States. And the other, your friends, I presume, are in the rooms next to yours."  
  
Mars nodded. "I wish to see them."  
  
The scientists looked at each other nervously. Should they let a potential danger out of the room? They looked at Samantha since she was the department head.  
  
She looked at Mars with a steel glance. "You just woke up. You shouldn't really be moving right now. But I guess it couldn't hurt you IF you agree to the use of a wheel chair."  
  
Mars looked furious. "WHEELCHAIR! I am the warrior of War! I don't need a wheelchair! I am perfectly fine!" As if to demonstrate her ability, she stood up. And then fell down.  
  
Growling under her breath, she cursed at her legs. They were weak. 'How long have I been out?' "Get me that chair...please" she growled.  
  
Samantha smiled gently at the Lady of Mars. It must have been difficult to admit to needing help.  
  
A short time later, Mars wheeled her self into Mercury's room.  
  
Mercury looked pale in the dim lights. There were dark circles under her eyes. But the injuries she had sustained in the last fight were barely noticeable. All that was left were thin pale scars.  
  
Mars was proud of her friend. Till the very end Mercury had fought along side her. And goddess of War would have been proud.  
  
But to see her now broke her heart. To see any Senshi unconscious and vulnerable was something that bothered her sense of pride.  
  
But to see Ami, the calm genius just laying there...it was intolerable.  
  
The next room she visited was Jupiter's. She didn't look as pale as Mercury, but there was a definite paleness there that hadn't been there before.  
  
Her injuries too were nothing more than pale scars.  
  
Lastly, she visited Saturn. The Death Goddess was almost a see through paleness.  
  
'Hota-chan..' Mars thought sadly. The girl was like a daughter to all of them.  
  
The determined look on Saturn's face assured her that she would be okay given time.  
  
'I only hope we are given time' Mars thought to herself before wheeling herself back to her room.  
  
The next few days, Mars was gaining strength. She was almost back to normal strength. That had surprised all of the medical staff there.  
  
They had thought that it would take months before she would be able to do some of the activities that she was doing now.  
  
The physical exams Mars could handle. All the exercise helped her anger a great deal. But she missed her friends.  
  
Every day she would stop by their room before doing anything else. But nothing she did was affecting them in the least. But it was a comfort that they were alive.  
  
The thing that she most hated was the questions. These people just kept asking her questions on what had happened to her. And what was Crystal Tokyo like.  
  
It had surprised Mars to know that over a thousand years had passed since the day they had fallen in battle. But she wouldn't tell them anything.  
  
"It shouldn't matter!" She had yelled at them once. "It's in the past, and it should stay there!"  
  
The scientists weren't too happy about that, but some of them had understood what she meant.  
  
They didn't want to remember or talk about the warring years of just a little while ago, but because there were people who survived in many places, it was well recorded in history.  
  
From the tales that survived, what had happened there was more horrible than their wars. Especially since it wasn't really recorded. It was all stories.  
  
But still, people should know what had happened to the most prosperous city ever to have existed.  
  
And to that Mars had replied "It won't do you any good in this time. It has been far too long since it happened. Everyone would regard it as just another fairy story. Besides, from what I hear, you have a pretty decent world going here"  
  
After the yelling debate on history, it wasn't brought up again. And Mars had told them that Mercury, Jupiter and Saturn would tell them the same thing.  
  
Only once did Mars show her power over flames.  
  
She had gone down to the kitchens to get a snack before dinner, and one of the chefs, surprised to see her had spilled some oil on the burners.  
  
It had caught fire and would have caused a great deal of damage had she not been there.  
  
Instead, Mars, with a wave of her wrist, she pulled the fire to her palm. There it sat some what contained.  
  
She let it dance there for a minute, awing the cooking staff before clenching her fist and extinguishing the bright dancer.  
  
After her little display, the chef who had spilled the oil approached her and apologized profusely much to Mars's embarrassment.  
  
Samantha had heard of the kitchen episode. It only confirmed that she was truly a Senshi for the past. Only the Lady of Mars could have controlled the fire like that.  
  
Buy what she also inferred by Mars' stunt was that she wasn't going to hurt people by using her powers.  
  
She could have left them to clean up their own messes, but she didn't. She saved them a lot of work and probably some injuries.  
  
There wasn't much else they could do with her there. She was stronger than everyone here, but she was also more gentle than a lot of men.  
  
However, no one made fun of her with out her punching said person into a wall. After the first time, she was respected for her strength.  
  
But she was liked by all when she made sure the guy she hit was going to be alright.  
  
Mars was popular with both the males and females. Obviously the guys thought she was stunningly gorgeous. But she turned all of them away.  
  
She could tolerate men, didn't mean she had to like them. They were so coarse.  
  
The women liked her because she was strong and didn't try and steal away any of their guys. Petty, but true. But the few Mars chose to talk with respected her because she was intelligent.  
  
A full two weeks after she had awakened, Mars was told that she was going to be living outside the base.  
  
"We have contacts that owe us a favor or two. That and they would be delighted to have you stay with them. They were after all, the ones that originally found you and your friends. This way we can keep in contact with you, but you would have your freedom."  
  
Mars narrowed her eyes somewhat. All it was, was freedom with a leash. But never the less, she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
After all, she did have power over fire. No telling what she might do with that. TI would have been unwise of them to just set her free.  
  
And as a bonus, she would be able to get acquainted with the new society and find out about who had found them.  
  
All in all...not to bad a deal.  
  
The next day, Mars, with a small bag containing some clothes, found herself looking at the doors to a three story mansion.  
  
Nervously, she rang the door bell. A few seconds later a blonde man in his early twenties open the door. Shock, then surprise, and finally a grin flashed across his face.  
  
"Welcome Lady Mars. My name is Quatre Winner. My sister said you were on your way." He gestured for her to come in.  
  
Gulping down her nervousness, Mars stepped in, her grip on her bag tight.  
  
Seeing how nervous his newest guest was, Quatre smiled softly at her.  
  
"You don't need to be nervous here. No one, except maybe Duo, will say much to you. I dare to say that you had your fill of annoying questions already."  
  
Mars smiled back a bit. "Who's Duo?" she asked curiously.  
  
Quatre laughed. Her voice was soft, yet deadly. Definitely a soldier's voice.  
  
"There are five of us ex-soldiers living here. Duo is the most hyper active one. No doubt he run you over in his quest to run away from Wufei's Katanna." Seeing her face become even more confused he continued.  
  
"Besides myself, there is Duo Maxwell, an all round noisy and prank pulling person who's once source of pride is his hair. He has it in a braid down to his rear end.  
  
Then there is Wufei. He is very prideful. Duo likes to tease him a lot, so at least once a day he goes chasing after him, threatening to chop off his braid.  
  
Mars nodded. Sounded like herself and Usagi before all the fighting.  
  
"Then there is Trowa. He has hair that covers one of his eyes and he works at the circus when it comes into town. He doesn't say much, but we usually listen when he has something to say. He's not so bad."  
  
"Lastly, is Heero. He is a weapons nut. He always has a gun somewhere on him. Almost emotionless and speaks less than Trowa."  
  
Mars grinned. 'A soldier to the core.'  
  
Quatre gave her the tour of the house/mansion. The bed rooms were on the third floor. And that's all that was there.  
  
The only thing on the second floor that interested her was the gym.  
  
On the ground floor was the living room/Library, the dinning room, and the kitchen. There was also a half inside, half outside swimming pool.  
  
When Mars looked at the library, she knew that once Mercury caught sight of all the books, they'd have to pry her out of there.  
  
While on the tour of the house, they discovered that only Wufei was still there.  
  
Duo had gone out with Heero, and Trowa was out doing something. He didn't say what, just that he was 'out'.  
  
When Mars was introduced to Wufei, he stupidly called her an onna. And for that, Mars knocked him flat.  
  
She only apologized to Quatre for disturbing the peace and knocking one of his guests out. It was his house after all.  
  
She didn't apologize to Wufei.  
  
A few hours later, Trowa quietly walked in. He did a double take when he saw Mars sitting in the dinning room chatting with Quatre.  
  
He was introduced and they both nodded at each other. No words were spoken.  
  
Before he left the room, Trowa over heard Quatre asking Mars about her friends. He was curious about that as well. Mostly though he wanted to know about Mercury.  
  
Mars tersely answered him in a clipped voice. "Asleep" was all she said.  
  
Quatre didn't ask any more on that subject. It was still a sore one with her. But it was understandable.  
  
Dinner was a quiet one as Duo wasn't there. Heero would have been conspicuously absent, had he not been out with Duo. The best leash there was.  
  
The only thing that was surprising at dinner, was Mars fuming about being called Mars.  
  
"Call me Rei" She told them.  
  
Both looked at her in surprise.  
  
She growled at them. "Before I was a Senshi, I was a person. Rei happens to be my real name. 'Mars' is an title."  
  
Both men nodded.  
  
After dinner was over was when Duo and Heero made an appearance.  
  
Duo was almost passed out drunk. Heero....well it was hard to tell. But knowing Duo, he had probably had a few beers as well.  
  
Heero nodded at Rei and proceeded to drag his counterpart off to bed.  
  
'Okay....that was strange!' Rei thought to herself. 'But I guess that's normal for them judging by Quatre's sigh.'  
  
"I can't believe he got drunk!" Quatre exclaimed. "A little tipsy is all he normally goes for, but flat out drunk! What was he thinking!"  
  
Rei smirked. Quatre, she had thought was a mouse type person. But apparently he could roar. Interesting.  
  
By the end of the next day, Rei was about to steal Wufei's katanna and chop off Duo's braid herself.  
  
Duo, after his bout with his hangover, had gotten one good look at her before pelting her with questions.  
  
Curiosity had killed the cat. Unfortunately, Duo was no cat.  
  
Duo, after realizing that she equated to a female version of Wufei, left her alone; more so, because while he could outrun Wufei, she was a hell of a lot faster than him. If he had not caught the Katanna, his precious braid would be no longer attached to his head.  
  
Rei and Wufei had come to a non spoken agreement. She wouldn't kill him if he didn't call her anything but Rei. Additionally, they would be more often than not be found sparring in the gym.  
  
Trowa, she found was someone she didn't have any problems with. They never spoke to each other, but they got along just fine.  
  
Heero, after he found one of his guns melted beyond recognition after pointing it at Rei, respected and accepted her.  
  
However, it was Quatre that she had the most fun with. She could talk with him without wanting to rip his head off like with Duo. He was a male version of Ami and that calmed her.  
  
He also was the one who went shopping with her. She may have been the Senshi of War, but she was still female. And she liked to shop. Besides, Quatre was really cute in Rei's book.  
  
All in all...it was an ok place to be leashed to. Especially when a call came in that said that Mercury was up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok! That was about 1000 words more than normal for me! I should have a new chapter up tomorrow. SHOULD! No promises. But you know me. It'll be out soon. And it's all because you all REVIEW! Nighty night!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	4. Glittering Ice

Sapphires through the Mist-4  
  
Sumi Toshino: How's this for updating? Glad you like! The start of the Ami/Trowa pairing begins here! =)  
  
Angelicmayuka: I shall tell you only the pairing that are slightly evident in this chapter. Ami/Trowa and Rei/Quatre. =P I have the others picked out, but you'll find out when everyone else does! AND!!! POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE! Do you surrender? =) All in good fun.  
  
Pixelmepink: Gomen, But I already have plans for those two! And they will not be a pairing. Sorry! But thank you for the review! =)  
  
GracedAngel1854: Merc is up and going in this one. I'm trying to make this fic Ami centered as much as possible! So there will be a lot more to come! Thank you!!! ::Hugs:: =)  
  
Sgeanenne: Glad you think it's 'Great' Thank you!!!! I hope you continue reading and enjoy it more as time goes on! =)  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I don't want to own GW or SM. It's much too fun to shoot the lawyers with my paintball gun! They go away covered in pretty colors! ^-^8  
  
NOTE: If I misspell anything please let me know ASAP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first thing Mercury noticed when she woke up was that she was alone. There were no Youmas, and no Senshi.  
  
Quietly, she tries to stand up. The resulting 'thud' on the floor, brought in what she assumed were medical technicians.  
  
They kept dancing around her like she was made of glass and asking her stupid questions like 'Are you alright?'  
  
The answer: HELL NO! I can't even stand up!  
  
Those thoughts did now however show on her face. Mercury schooled her face to a neutral expression.  
  
The chaos that her waking up caused was quickly calmed by a tall blonde woman. She wore a name tag that read 'Winner.'  
  
Mercury raised one of her eyebrows. 'Interesting name' she thought.  
  
The woman then started to speak. "Hello, my name is Samantha Winner. I am the head medic here. I assume that you wish to know where you are, what the year is, and where your friends are."  
  
Mercury nodded solemnly.  
  
"Well" she began. "It had been just a shade over a thousand years since Crystal Tokyo. You are on a research development base in what is left of America. Your friends, Jupiter and Saturn are still comatose. Lady Mars awoke last month and is staying with my brother and his friends."  
  
Mercury was shocked. 'Rei is staying with guys and hasn't killed them yet? Wow!'  
  
Samantha continues heedless of Mercury's reaction. "And if you're anything like your friend, you'll be up and out in two weeks tops!"  
  
Mercury grinned. "So..." she began. "What's the deal. How'd I get here anyway?"  
  
Samantha smiled at the Ice goddess. "My brother and his friends were out exploring and came upon the ruins of Crystal Tokyo. They found all of you there. But the military wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be a danger to society."  
  
Mercury snorted. "We are no danger to anyone who doesn't have ill intentions."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time the two weeks were up, Mercury was on the verge of screaming at the brainless idiots.  
  
They kept plaguing her for stories of the past. And she kept telling them that anything she said would cause a riot because more than likely it differed from what they grew up with.  
  
'I bet Rei didn't have these problems.....she probably just threw them all into the walls.'  
  
Thankfully however, she was also stronger than most everyone. Just because she was pretty, every guy seemed to want to hit on her.  
  
To stop them all it took was for her to punch a few of them out. A few black eyes for some, and one or two would be singing soprano for a month or so.  
  
'Mako-chan would be so proud of me for those' Mercury told herself one day after yet another guy was sent to sick bay with a black eye.  
  
Additionally, it was a good day because she was leaving. She was going to where ever Rei was. And she had already checked on Jupiter and Saturn.  
  
Jupiter would be the next to wake up. In about a week, give or take a day, she would be up and there would probably be a few busted walls.  
  
It surprised Mercury that Jupiter wasn't up already. But she did receive more of a beating than any of them, so she needed to heal for a bit longer.  
  
Saturn however would be another month after that. Hotaru's frail body took longer to heal than any of them. So she would remain asleep the longest.  
  
At last, by late afternoon, Mercury stood before the door that led to Rei.  
  
Cautiously, she knocked on the door. From with in she could hear scrambling. And then the door open so fast that her hair flew all around her face.  
  
But that didn't matter to her because there was Rei, standing there beside a man that must be Quatre Winner, Samantha's brother.  
  
The two women caught each other in one of the largest hugs in the galaxy.  
  
Mentally, while they were hugging, Mercury relayed the news to Rei. She told her how long the others would be out. Rei frowned but nodded once.  
  
A quiet cough from the side made Mercury remember that Quatre was there. Looking over at him she really saw the resemblance.  
  
Bright blonde hair and a kind face with a lot of strength to it. Nice, but not her style of guy.  
  
"Hello Lady Mercury..." he began but was cut off quickly by said person.  
  
"Ami." Mercury told him. "My name is Ami. I do not wish to be called by my title. It gets rather annoying."  
  
Quatre grinned. "Alright then Ami, my name is Quatre, and welcome to your new home. If you don't mind, Rei and I will give you a tour."  
  
Ami glanced sideways at Rei. She was blushing slightly.  
  
~Are you blushing Rei?~ Ami thought to her friend.  
  
~NO!!~ Rei thought back frantically.  
  
~So you do like him. It's about time!~  
  
Rei blushed even harder. "Ami!" se growled.  
  
Quatre, not knowing about their telepathy, looked at them shocked.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
Ami smiled at him. "No, I was just observing."  
  
Rei snorted. ~Sure....~  
  
Ami loved the house. She could spend months in the library alone. And best of all, he had an exquisite pool. She would be able to go swimming any time.  
  
Before they went upstairs, Rei explained about the personalities of the guys who also lived in the house.  
  
"Quatre's nice. He's one of the few guys I can tolerate being around for more than five seconds."  
  
"I guarantee that you'll want to rip Duo's head off after 10 minutes. If there was a running at the mouth competition, then he would win it hands down! And if you want to threaten him, threaten to remove his braid. That's his pride and joy. The only reason he leaves me alone is because I got a few hairs off him!"  
  
"Heero is quiet, haven't heard a word for him at all. Show that you can stand up for yourself and not be afraid and he'll respect you. He's also the only one who can keep duo on a leash so to speak. If you have his respect and need to get Duo to shut up, ask and he delivers."  
  
"Wufei is the typical ego maniac. He thinks all women are weak with few exceptions. Personality wise, he is a male version of me. He typically can be found chasing Duo around the house with his Katanna threatening to remove Duo's braid. It's quite amusing."  
  
"Lastly, there is Trowa. I don't really know about him. He speaks more than Heero, and usually he has good advice, like you do."  
  
Ami nodded. Sounded like some fun and interesting people.  
  
Not half an hour later, she wanted to kill Duo.  
  
"Told you!" Rei laughed as Duo spouted out questions a mile a minute.  
  
Ami sighed and shook her head. If she were any one but herself she would be laughing. As it was, it wasn't funny.  
  
So, taking the advice that Rei had given her, she reached for the braid. "If you want to keep this, then I suggest that you cease your incessant prattle!"  
  
Duo shut up.  
  
The sounds of quiet laughter alerted Ami to someone entering the room.  
  
He was tall with light brown hair that obscured most of his face. A vibrant emerald eye shimmered with laughter. In short, this was the most handsome person Ami had ever seen, but she would be damned before she said anything about it right now!  
  
Rei glanced at her friend with interest. "Ami-chan, this is Trowa. Trowa, this is Ami of Mercury."  
  
Ami nodded at him and said "Hello."  
  
Trowa did likewise much to Quatre and Rei's surprise.  
  
But the surprise didn't stop there because Trowa said even more.  
  
"Congratulations on a successful thwarting of Duo's mouth."  
  
Ami grinned. "Thank you. It was better than throwing him into a wall I guess."  
  
"True" Trowa responded.  
  
With a nod of his head, Trowa then left the room.  
  
Rei turned to Ami. "Wow! Ames! He must like you!"  
  
Ami looked at her friend in confusion. "Why do you say that?"  
  
It was Quatre who answered her. "That's the most I've heard him say in about two weeks. He only talks to people he likes."  
  
Ami nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Well!" Rei said cheerily. "We should get you to your room! I think dinner should be calling in a few minutes!"  
  
Ami looked questioningly at her friend. She had never been this cheery before. She was up to something.  
  
~What are you up to Rei?~  
  
~Oh, nothing!~  
  
~Rei, I do not need you to play matchmaker here or now. I will stand for it. Right now I need to mourn for our friends.~  
  
That sobered Rei up. 'How could I have forgotten that?'  
  
Quatre noticed Rei's face drop suddenly. "What's the matter Rei?"  
  
Rei looked at him startled. "Nothing" She lied.  
  
Quatre looked at her softly. "If it were nothing , then it wouldn't make you sad."  
  
Ami looked at him. He could read them well. And it couldn't hurt to tell him. It wasn't as if every didn't know that the others were dead.  
  
"Quatre" Ami said softly. "To you all it seems as if the other Senshi died a very long time ago. To us, it wasn't very long ago."  
  
Quatre nodded. Being frozen in time, they didn't have the time to mourn for their friends.  
  
"How about you show Ami where her room is, Rei. I think you two need to be alone for a bit."  
  
Rei nodded and led the Ice goddess away.  
  
Quatre looked at their retreating back sadly. 'You poor women. To have lost so much must be very hard.'  
  
After about an hour, Ami and Rei came down for dinner. It was a semi quiet affair.  
  
Duo complained to Heero that the 'New Chick' almost made him go bald.  
  
Ami gave Heero a glance over. She came to the conclusion that he was a hard core fighter and would do what ever it took to get a job done.  
  
She also met Wufei for the first time. He glared at her for most of dinner.  
  
Half an hour after dinner was over, Ami found herself facing the barrel of a gun held by Heero.  
  
Ami twitched an eyebrow before grabbing the gun and freezing it.  
  
Because of the sudden temperature drop, Heero dropped his gun and watched in fascination as Ami froze the metal then shattered the entire thing.  
  
Heero nodded at Ami. They had a truce. She was 'ok' in his books.  
  
Ami nodded back at him in understanding.  
  
A loud bang and a clash made him curse under his breath making Ami's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
They both followed the source of the noise. Duo had been in the kitchen and had made a big mess.  
  
Ami just stood at the door and watched with amusement as Heero dragged Duo out by his braid.  
  
Duo just waved happily at her.  
  
Ami shook her head. 'This is most defiantly going to be an amusing place to live.'  
  
Later on that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Ami woke with a start.  
  
Nightmares had been plaguing her ever since she had awoken.  
  
'Maybe a nice swim will calm my nerves' she thought remembering the large pool.  
  
'Couldn't hurt' she told herself as she pulled out her swim suit that she had acquired at the military base.  
  
As quiet as a mouse, Ami padded down the stairs to the pool room.  
  
She threw her towel down on one of the benches along the walls before diving into the slightly warmed waters.  
  
After a few laps, Ami sensed that she wasn't alone anymore. Quickly glancing around the room, she saw a slight shadow in the doorway.  
  
Coldly, Ami whispered "I see you! Come out!"  
  
Trowa emerged from the shadows.  
  
"What do you want?" Ami asked of him.  
  
Trowa gazed at her for a few seconds before answering. "I heard you come down here and I wanted to know if you were alright."  
  
Ami gazed at him levelly. "Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd swim a few laps and then try to sleep."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. He knew she wasn't telling him the entire truth, but he wouldn't press her.  
  
"Mind if I join you then?"  
  
Ami whirled around to look him squarely in the face. "Can you keep up?"  
  
Trowa smirked. He was a good swimmer. "We shall see won't we?"  
  
Ami grinned. She loved a challenge. She hadn't had once since Michiru. "We shall see indeed."  
  
When Rei came down a few hours later for breakfast, that's how she found them. Still swimming. And Trowa was keeping up with her quite well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And to think...I write this on the day I post it. No working on a chapter for days on end. Hope you all enjoy! And for those of you who can read in between the lines, you can tell who I paired Duo with. Don't hate me! If you want more then all you have to do is hit the small purple button so you can REVIEW! Ja!  
  
NOTE: I more than likely will not update tomorrow. I have a ton of yard work to do and I'll probably be passed out after I get it done.  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	5. Clowns are cute

Sapphires through the Mist-5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ::DW limps in covered in sun burns:: OK! As promised, here is a new chapter! ::Walks to wall and writes her note on it before muttering 'I hate yard work!' and limping out::  
  
NOTE: To all reviewers and readers. I know you like trying to get me to change my mind on the pairings, but I have already decided who shall be with whom, and I will not change any pairings. Please stop asking me to pair people up! But I shall inform you of the pairings thus far!  
  
Ami/Trowa Rei/Quatre Duo/Heero  
  
If you really do not care for these pairings as in you detest them through and through, I suggest you do not continue reading this story. Thank you. ~DW ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KitKat4495: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like this fic! =)  
  
datajana: I do wish the government was like that...sadly it's not. Ah well...and it's not Duo/Makoto! Read the note above! =)  
  
angelicmayuka: I shall think on that idea. And if you read the note I posted above, then you can see id you were right! =)  
  
GracedAngel1854: All pairings so far have been posted above. I know that some people don't like that kind of stuff, so I'm trying to keep it low profile with out getting rid of that pairing. =)  
  
kalika55: They aren't wondering what happened to everyone because they were there. They saw everyone die! If you didn't catch it, go back to Chapt 1! And you'll find out why they aren't talking about it yet in this chapt! =)  
  
hayehottie64: Sorry, but I'm not having a poll on pairings.....=( Not my style. But thanks for the review! =)  
  
babymar-mar: Although I absolutely adore Hotaru/Duo pairings, they are not a couple in this fic. Sorry. Normally I would have reviewer input on pairings, but this is an experimental pairings story. ^-^' So I'm writing it my way entirely. But thank you for the input. =)  
  
Airlady: You are most welcome. I myself pride myself on those two chapter details. I had to have had a muse with me at the time! =)  
  
Sumi Toshino: Paper balls? Wow! Remind me not to make you angry! ^-^8 And I have no life so I don't work too hard. I don't have a job till June! So I have lots of free time! Don't kill too many people! =)  
  
Kaiya: I was so happy to see your review! Thank you!!!! You were the only one who figured out that pairing!!! I'm trying to have this an Ami centered fic, but she can't be the center if she's not awake. And if it's a bit rushed, sorry, I'm trying to get it all out before I lose my muse. But thank you for the report!! =)  
  
luv slayer: I love your style of reviewing! Very humorous!!! ^-^ Which other story have you read? O.O? I didn't think too many people liked any of my other stories...=( Ah well. Thank you for reviewing and making this little devil smile!  
  
ladytigera21: Some of your curiosity should be abated! I shall reveal the other pairings as the people in them come into the story. Shouldn't take too long. Thank you for the review! Glad you like it so much! =)  
  
Kail Ceannai: Thank you!!! =)  
  
Sailor Element: Goddess of writing? Me? Nah....just one bored teen with no life what so ever! But thanks for the compliment! Glad you like it! =)  
  
Mystic Moon Empress: You have the total agreement form DW. Thanks for reviewing!! =)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: Glad you like it so much! =)  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: For the most part, I'm going by the manga, but I may throw in some things from the anime... if I do, it's not intentional. All my manga and anime are in storage from my recent move. Hotaru will not be lonely! And I suck at grammar, so if there are any probs that my comp isn't catching, I'm sorry. =)  
  
That's a LOT of reviewers! Let's see if we can keep it up shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: DW no own good stuff!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami was in the library reading when Trowa entered stealthily. Ami noticed him anyways, but made no notice of him.  
  
'He might be trying to spy on me.' One part of her brain told her. The other half said not to move so she could see his face when he realized that she knew that he was there.  
  
Trowa sat a few feet behind Ami and just watched her. They was she was totally engrossed in her book, her slight smile and bright eyes that shone beyond the shadows that he saw earlier that day.  
  
She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her, but he wanted to ask her a question.  
  
Ami almost giggled. She knew Trowa was studying her and for some reason it did not irk her. 'Now all I have to do is surprise him.' She thought amused. 'That shouldn't be too hard, all I have to do is say 'hello' with out moving an inch!'  
  
And that's exactly what she did.  
  
"Hello Trowa. Is there something you want?" Ami asked him without missing a line in her book.  
  
Trowa almost jumped out of his chair in surprise. He had been so sure that she hadn't noticed him enter.  
  
"Hello Ami, I just wanted to thank you for the swim match earlier today."  
  
Ami nodded. "I should thank you, I haven't had someone who could keep up with me in a long time!" Ami's smile was bittersweet considering who the last person she raced with was now dead.  
  
Trowa smiled slightly. 'She is a wonderful person from what I can tell. It is a shame that she has lost so much.'  
  
"There is one more thing," Trowa continued aloud.  
  
Ami looked up from her book to look Trowa in the eyes.  
  
'He has very pretty eyes. Much greener than even Makoto's!'  
  
Trowa broke her thought pattern when he started speaking.  
  
"The circus that I occasionally work for is in town and everyone else is going, including Rei, and I was wondering if you would also like to go."  
  
Ami looked at him. 'A circus?'  
  
~Rei?~ Ami called mentally.  
  
~Yes Ami? Can you hurry? I'm about to chop Duo's braid off!~  
  
~Do you know anything about a circus in town?~  
  
~Yeah. Quatre asked me to go. All the guys are going because Trowa's performing tonight~  
  
~Alright. Thank you Rei~  
  
~No Problem Ames! By the way...when are we going to talk about what happened to Crystal Tokyo?~  
  
~When the others wake up. No use in going over it more than once~  
  
~True, and while we are waiting, we should have a bit of fun! That's what they would have wanted~  
  
~They would have, wouldn't they~  
  
~Yep! And DAMNIT! I just missed! I almost had Duo's braid!~  
  
Ami giggled at Reis' last comment, much to Trowa's confusion. He was thinking that she was laughing at his proposal.  
  
Ami, seeing the hurt in his eyes, quickly told him what happened. They guys already knew about the telepathic link that the Senshi had.  
  
Ami and Rei had to explain it one day when they burst out laughing in the middle of dinner.  
  
Rei had shown Ami pictures of what Duo would look like with shorn hair.  
  
Duo, of course, after hearing the cause of the laughter, was faux outraged. He then started to talk to his braid, much to the embarrassment of the others at the table.  
  
When Ami told Trowa that she had spoken to Rei just then, she also told him that she was gaining on Duo's braid.  
  
They both smiled.  
  
Before Trowa could whisk his way out of the room, Ami shouted after him that she would be more than happy to go.  
  
Trowa left with a full smile on his face.  
  
That night everyone piled into one of Quatre's SUV's. Quatre, not trusting Heero not to blow up his vehicle, drove it instead.  
  
Rei was sitting up front with him, mostly so she wouldn't kill Duo and because she wanted to sit next to the cute blond.  
  
Ami was sitting by herself since Wufei had driven Trowa to the circus earlier. And she didn't want to sit near the polar opposites. They needed their time together too.  
  
On the last set of seats sat Heero and Duo. Heero was the only one that could control Duo in any case so either way, he would have been sitting next to him.  
  
It didn't take them very long to get to the circus. Only about a half hour or so. But by the time they got there, everyone was glad to be out of the vehicle.  
  
There was only so much yelling they could take!  
  
Ami and Rei gazed at the striped tent in awe before giggling like teenage girls. In all the years that the circus has been around, they never changed from the stripes?  
  
Quarter looked at his new friends with curiosity. "What's so funny?"  
  
Rei was laughing so much that Ami had to answer.  
  
"In all the years that the circus has been around, you would think that they would change the stripes!"  
  
They guys all smiled at the comment. You would think that. Especially when you have lived over a thousand years ago!  
  
Still smiling, they found Wufei and went inside to take their seats and wait for the show to start.  
  
The first act after the lights dimmed was the clowns. They were followed by the acrobats and the animals. Next came the feats of skill.  
  
Just as Ami began to wonder where Trowa was helping out, he and another woman entered the ring.  
  
Ami had to hold her giggles in when she saw what Trowa was wearing.  
  
The clown suit, made to look silly on anyone, instead made him look more mysterious and cute in Ami's eyes.  
  
She watched as the woman, Catherine, as the others had told her, helped tie Trowa to a spinning wall.  
  
Ami appreciated Trowa and Catherine's skills as each of her knives flew straight at the green eyed man.  
  
Ami was more impressed since Trowa did not once blink or wince as a knife imbedded itself near his ear.  
  
When the act was over, Ami, along with all the others in the audience, stood and applauded for the act.  
  
The rest of the show blurred for Ami. All she could think about was how well Trowa had done, even thought she knew very well that he had been doing this for years.  
  
Ami and the others waited for Trowa after the show was over for the night.  
  
Since it was only 9, they decided to go out for dinner. There was a good restaurant near by and they were all hungry.  
  
By some strange happenstance at their round table, Ami was seated next to Trowa, who was now wearing his normal attire.  
  
Rei was sitting next to Quatre.  
  
Wufei was seated between Ami and Rei so he wouldn't cause too many problems.  
  
And as far from Wufei as possible was Duo and Heero.  
  
News about the Senshi had yet to leek out into the public so no one bothered them about that. So all in all, they had a rather peaceful dinner.  
  
On the way back, they played musical seats. Heero and Duo took the car that Wufei drove in and Trowa and Wufei hitched a ride with the others.  
  
Ami would have ridden in the back alone, but Trowa sat down next to her. Wufei sat in the middle, alone with a smirk on his face.  
  
Sometime during the ride back both she and Trowa had fallen asleep, both leaning on the other to keep upright. But to the others, it looked way cuter. Especially to Rei.  
  
Ami woke when the SUV came to a halt in the garage. The sudden stop made her bolt upright.  
  
Trowa at that time woke up as well. But both of them were still sleep logged to realize how they had been sleeping.  
  
Neither of them comprehended all the grins they were getting from the others in the vehicle so they trudged up to bed. Ami vowing sleepily that she would get some answers the following morning.  
  
As she slipped into dreamland, for more than likely another nightmare, that vow blew away, forgotten.  
  
However it was brought back full blown the next morning when she happened upon a smirking Rei.  
  
~Alright Rei, what did I do that has you so amused?~  
  
~Oh, nothing.............except that you looked way cute when you were asleep, leaning on Trowa!~  
  
Ami's face reddened.  
  
~You DO like him! I knew it~  
  
~Hush up Rei! You like Quatre, so what's the big deal?~  
  
This time Rei blushed.  
  
~I won't tell if you don't!~  
  
~Deal~  
  
Ami walked down to breakfast still inwardly blushing.  
  
And to make matters worse, Trowa was there already being teased by Duo who had heard what happened from Quatre and Wufei.  
  
"So...Ami" Duo begun.  
  
"Duo, I suggest that you leave me alone right now if you value your braid and wish to remain a tenor!" Ami hissed at him.  
  
Duo blanched. "Ouch....For a threat like that, I'll drop it like molten metal!" He then hurried out of the room.  
  
"I guess you heard what happened." Trowa murmured.  
  
Ami scowled. "I heard...for Rei...and that's worse than hearing it from Duo I imagine."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I don't plan too."  
  
Both of them were silent for a few minutes while they ate their breakfast.  
  
"Would you like to go to the park?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"1?"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Ami smiled as she put her dishes in the sink. 'This is going to be an interesting day.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it from this crispy fried authoress. Hope you enjoy. And please please, no more pairing ideas. I like the ones I have already! And let me know if you want me to continue this story. I would like about 5-6 reviews. K? Nighty night! I'll write more later on. Ja!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	6. Lightening Unleashed

Sapphires through the Mist-6  
  
angelicmayuka: Sorry to keep you in suspense. But I'm glad you're ok with the pairing. I have yet to see any other Gw/Sm crossovers with that type, so I told myself, what the hell. Why not? =)  
  
datajana: You are most welcome. Glad you like the chapter! =)  
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress: You are most welcome. =)  
  
Ej: Babe, it's supposed to be subtle! They're not the main pairing! I told ya that last night! But there is a bit more in this chapter! Enjoy! See ya when I haul my bum up to bug you guys. ::Hugs::  
  
SailorKagome: I am so glad you find my fic to be entertaining. I have found some of yours to be so as well. =)  
  
sakura-heart: I'm not really sure what I'm going to do yet. I only had up to last chapter planned, so from now on, I'm winging it! ^-^' But I shall keep that in mind. =)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: Glad you like it so much! I is a happy camper now! =)  
  
ladytigera21: Is this soon enough? =)  
  
babymar-mar: Thank you for the vote of confidence. I'm glad you like my fic. =)  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: I did read over this chapter...as to what I caught, well...^-^' I really suck at grammar...but at least I can spell grammar! I got that pounded into my skull! And it's not a Makoto/Hotaru pairing. Don't worry.  
  
NOTE: I'm very glad that no one has complained about the Duo/Heero pairing (Yet). I wasn't too sure how that was going to go over in this section since I have yet to see that type of pairing here. I am happy to be wrong about my worrying! Thank you too all of you!  
  
Disclaimer: I own it, I own it not, I own it, I own it not....damn...I own it not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both Ami and Trowa caught grief from Duo when dinner came around.  
  
The pair had been out all afternoon enjoying the sun. They had gotten some ice cream. But when it came to talking, both of them were reluctant to talk about their pasts.  
  
At first, Ami had thought that Trowa was just trying to get some information on Crystal Tokyo, but he didn't even ask about that, so she let it drop.  
  
If they were after information, they would have asked by now.  
  
Instead, they talked about the other guys and Rei. They also talked about Jupiter and Saturn, when they would wake up, what they were like and such.  
  
Since it had nothing really to do with history, Ami told him of all the times that they hung out together before Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Trowa was really surprised to know that Rei had been a priestess and that she had owned a shrine.  
  
She told him of her ambitions to be a doctor like her mother. It was a way to help people with out fighting all the time.  
  
Trowa had nodded. "A good ambition" he had told her.  
  
Back at the dinner table, Duo was busy trying to find out details of the little outing.  
  
As Ami and Trowa's faces got colder and angrier at him, Heero hit him in the head and told him to be quiet.  
  
Meekly he obeyed, much to every ones relief.  
  
Unfortunately, Ami couldn't silence Rei from poking at her mentally.  
  
~So... how was your date?~  
  
~...~  
  
~Spill!~  
  
~...~  
  
~Come on Ames! Please?~  
  
~None of your business. How would you like it if I grilled you on one of your dates with Quatre?~  
  
~I haven't been on a date with Quatre!~  
  
~Yet~  
  
~...~  
  
Rei was silent for the rest of dinner as she pondered on a possible date with Quatre. He was nice and cute. 'If he asks, I'll go. Not a moment sooner.'  
  
Dinner was soon over and everyone went back to what they were doing in the first place.  
  
It was near midnight that Ami crept out of her room. Nodding to Rei, who had also snuck out, both of them silently stole down the hall. Their destination was one of the gardens farthest from the house.  
  
~Mako-chan will be waking up tomorrow you know.~  
  
~I know Ames. Do you think we should be there?~  
  
~I don't think we need to be. She doesn't have as bad a temper as you, but she could possibly through some one through the wall.~  
  
~That's our Mako-chan!~  
  
~We should at least contact her mentally and let her know what's going on~  
  
~Hmmmm~  
  
~Truly Rei-chan. But we MUST be there for Taru-chan. She's the youngest, and to her, it was her parents who were just killed, not just friends~  
  
~We WILL be there. Even if we have to teleport there!~  
  
Ami smiled in the moonlight and was silent for a few minutes. ~Why did they have to die Rei-chan?~  
  
Rei looked at her friend. It was the first time in a very long time that she had looked this lost and unsure.  
  
~I'm not sure Ames, but when we find those bastards, and we will find them, we'll tear them bone from bone!~  
  
The forcefulness in Rei's voice made Ami grin.  
  
~Yes, I do believe that will be best. But we shall have to find a way to get past their brand of magic. We were helpless last time against it!~  
  
~We'll find a way Ames. We always do~  
  
Both women looked up at the stars, vowing on the deaths of their friends, that they would be avenged.  
  
As if in answer, the stars themselves twinkled back assuringly at them.  
  
With in a few hours, they felt Makoto's mind scream out in anger.  
  
~Mako-chan! It's alright!~ Ami called to her distraught friend.  
  
~Ames? Where are you? Where are the others? Where am I?~  
  
~Makoto~ Rei said softly. ~Do not be afraid of those people. They're not so bad. Ami and I are safe. We woke up before you and Taru-chan did. We're trying to find a way to blend in, in this time.~  
  
~Huh?~  
  
Ami sighed. ~Mako-chan, we were asleep for about a thousand years~  
  
~WHAT!~  
  
~Chill Makoto~ Rei admonished. ~It's not so bad. Two weeks tops there! And then you get to come here! It's kinda fun here.~  
  
~Fun?~ Makoto whispered to them in awe.  
  
~Did Rei just day fun?~  
  
~Yes she did Mako-chan! And to top it off she's got a boyfriend already!~  
  
~I DO NOT~ Rei screamed at them while blushing.  
  
~Boyfriend? You mean there are cute guys where you are? Sign me up!~  
  
Ami giggled. ~Get better and you could try! Though I don't think any of the guys here are your type~  
  
~Well, can I get any information on them?~  
  
~Sorry Mako-chan! You'll just have to wait and see! Call it incentive~  
  
~Okay Ames, you win. I'll see you and Rei in a few days! Can't let you hog the cute ones!~  
  
~Bye!~ Ami and Rei both told their friend, amused.  
  
They sat there all morning, thinking how fun it would be to have Makoto around. Duo will be running in fear of her!  
  
When someone came looking for them. They were astonished. It seemed that Duo himself had been sent to find them.  
  
"So this is where you lovely ladies have been hiding! I must tell He-kun about this! It's very secluded and just a bit romantic! But anyway..." Duo rambled on. "Your friend, Jupiter, is up."  
  
Ami smiled at the energetic man. "Yes, Duo. We already know."  
  
And to emphasize her point, she tapped her head, grinning. "We already spoke to her."  
  
Then Rei cut in. "You may want to hide from this one! She's a boy chaser!"  
  
Duo paled. "Another Relena! This time It's after me!!! NOOO!!!"  
  
Rei glared at him. "Mako-chan's not an It you baka!" She then got up and started chasing him around the gardens while he was screaming "I was just kidding!"  
  
Ami shook her head in amusement before heading inside to get something to eat.  
  
The days dragged by as if each day were a year. Trowa was still helping at the circus and wouldn't be back for a few days.  
  
By the end of the week, there was a knock on the door.  
  
~HELLO? Anyone home?~ Makoto called to her friends.  
  
~Mako-chan!~ They shouted back before rushing to get the door at the same time as Quatre had gotten there.  
  
Poor Quatre, he was trampled by the two women. When he had gotten up and dusted himself off, he noticed the third goddess that they had found standing in front of him grinning ruefully.  
  
"Sorry Quatre!" Rei called out sheepishly.  
  
Ami glanced at Makoto from the corner of her eye and nodded to Makoto.  
  
'Ah...so this is Rei's boyfriend.' She thought to herself. 'Cute!'  
  
As the introductions were made, Wufei and Heero both tested them.  
  
Makoto shocked Heero when she zapped his gun.  
  
He merely raised an eyebrow at that. 'That's the third one!' he told himself. 'I can't keep losing guns like this!'  
  
Wufei didn't get off as easily.  
  
Makoto had been itching for a good brawl. She had been hit on way too many times and she wanted to take out her anger on someone.  
  
Wufei got tagged.  
  
By the end of the match, Makoto was dusting her hands off and Wufei was unconscious on the floor. Nothing was broken thankfully, but he would be hurting when he woke up.  
  
And as Ami and Rei predicted, she asked Duo out right away.  
  
Thankfully for Duo, Heero had found another gun. Makoto got the idea when said gun was leveled at her temple. Duo was taken already.  
  
She laughed if off and apologized. "I only go after the single ones!"  
  
Duo and Heero gave a sigh of relief.  
  
The most amazing part of the house and its grounds, to Makoto anyway, was the gardens.  
  
There were so many types of flowers and they were all nice, neat, and healthy. She was very impressed. And she spent nearly three hours talking with the gardener about horticulture.  
  
The rest of the day Makoto spent getting to know everyone a bit better.  
  
Ami had spied her hanging out with Duo and Heero during the late afternoon. They had a lot in common.  
  
Makoto was almost a perfect combination of the two men. And that could spell a lot of trouble. The kind that braids were lost over.  
  
She could tell that they would be good friends.  
  
Late that night, all three women were talking mentally.  
  
~So...~ Makoto began. ~When are we going to destroy those bastards that destroyed our home?~  
  
~Not till Hotaru is up~ Ami told her. ~And we're not going to discuss any battle plans or revenge tactics until she is. We'll have to tell her again if we do~  
  
~You're right Ames. Strategist unrivaled you are~  
  
Ami cringed, tears welling up in her eyes. ~I'm not the best. I didn't find a way to stop those invaders now did I?~  
  
~Ami~ Rei said softly. ~It's not your fault! Strategy takes time and that is the one thing we didn't have any of! Don't you dare blame your self for what happened.~  
  
~Yeah~ Makoto inserted. ~Not even Setsuna knew what was going to happen. And she knows everything~  
  
Ami stared at the ceiling. ~I still feel guilty~  
  
~So do we~ Makoto answered her glumly.  
  
~We all failed in our duties. But we will get revenge for our fallen comrades~ Rei vowed once more.  
  
~It's about all we can do at this point.~ Ami said wearily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright. I'm calling it quits. Next chapter, Hotaru get up. YAY! Now review all you lovely intelligent people you! Or no more story!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	7. Darkness Falls

Sapphires through the Mist-7  
  
babymar-mar: =)  
  
ej: AS I told you when I IMed you, I will try to write a chapter just for you at the end as a kind of side story! But for me to do so...I want a hug in return when I get my rear end up there!  
  
angelicmayuka: Glad you like that pairing! =)  
  
Airlady: I pride myself on my threats! As for Hotaru's dealing with a gun, who says Heero will pull the same stunt? I like to twist things up. =)  
  
Lil' Mercurain Angel: By all means, keep reviewing! =)  
  
Sorrow_of_the_Meadows: =)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: =)  
  
ladytigera21: The worst I've gotten on the Duo/Heero pairing is someone who is asking who Duo is going to be paired with. ^-^' guess some one didn't read my note! =)  
  
athenakyle: No triangle. Interesting, but no. =)  
  
datajana: =)  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: Three way doesn't bother me in the least. I had considered it truly, but I had another idea brewing in my psycho mind. =)  
  
GracedAngel1854: =)  
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress: As I have said in the past two chapters, Duo is paired with Heero! =)  
  
luv slayer: I think for this fic Hotaru will be a thousand plus years, except that she looks like she's 14. =)  
  
Cloud*Dancer: There are several reasons why Hotaru was the last to wake up. One she's physically the weakest. Two: Now it makes my plot twist with this chapter! Thank you for reviewing! =)  
  
Disclaimer: My hands are better for clay work rather than drawing. I do not own GW or SM.  
  
NOTE: Sorry for taking longer than norm. I was getting my license changed over since I moved out of state. So for taking the test, and studying for it, and yard work (Death to yard work) I had no time to write. ^-^' So to make up for it, a longer than norm chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blue haired goddess snapped her head up in surprise. Death was going to be up in only a few minutes.  
  
~Rei! Mako-chan!~ She screamed.  
  
~I know~ War answered back.  
  
~Hotaru's going to be up in a little bit~ Jupiter said with glee.  
  
~We have to go NOW!~ Ami told them.  
  
Mumbling hasty apologies to Trowa, Ami rushed out of the library.  
  
Trowa could only stare as his goddess practically flew out of the room.  
  
'Wonder what they were talking about that has her so frantic' Trowa thought.  
  
He could tell when Ami was talking to the others mentally. Her eyes would become unfocused for as long as they were talking.  
  
Ami was first to the front door.  
  
Rei came hurtling in next with Quatre on her heels.  
  
He asked what was wrong just as Makoto rushed in from the kitchen, hands covered in flour.  
  
Ami looked at their host. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Our friend is waking up is all, and we need to be there for her."  
  
The others nodded as they started to glow pale colors.  
  
In a flash of blue, red, and green light, all three women vanished from sight.  
  
Quatre stared at where they had been. 'Wow, I didn't know they could do that!'  
  
After a moments thought, Quatre's brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
That was how Trowa found him. Standing at the front door, deep in thought.  
  
Giving him a quizzical look, Trowa asked him why he was standing there.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, Trowa. I was just wondering why all of a sudden they want to be there for when their friend woke up. None of them were there for when the next woke up."  
  
Trowa nodded. Ami had told him that she might rush out suddenly in the near future. She even told him why.  
  
"Saturn is the youngest of all the Senshi" Trowa said in a monotone voice. "She also lost the most when Crystal Tokyo was destroyed."  
  
"How so?" Quatre asked him.  
  
"Ami said that she not only was the Senshi of Saturn, but the adopted daughter of all the Outer scouts and the Queen. Her best friend was the crown princess. While Ami and the others lost friends only, she lost her family."  
  
Quatre thought on this new information for a moment. He remembered how he felt when his father and his sister died in the war.  
  
If Saturn felt anything close to that, she could be unreasonable for a while. And with her power, that would NOT be good.  
  
"So, they're going as her friends, but also as guardians against her power?" Quatre asked his normally stoic friend.  
  
Trowa nodded once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samantha was surprised as hell when the three Senshi just appeared in the hall in front of her. Their normal smiling faces wearing frantic expressions.  
  
"Sam!" Ami called out. "We need to be in Saturn's room! Please open the door!"  
  
Samantha complied numbly to their request.  
  
'Why would they need to be in there though? She's not even up yet!'  
  
She watched as the three surrounded Saturn's bed, worry etched on their faces.  
  
Her next shock was when young Saturn opened her eyes seconds later.  
  
"Ruka-papa? Michi-mama? Setsuna-mama?" she croaked out from unused vocal cords.  
  
Ami, ever the gentle one, softly brushed away the hair that had fallen in the young Senshi's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Taru-chan. They didn't make it."  
  
Hotaru's eyes flew open in shock as she bolted upright.  
  
"What happened? Where is everyone? Where's Rini?!?"  
  
All three Senshi looked down cast.  
  
Rei answered her softly. "I'm sorry Hotaru. Everything's gone. We're all that's left of that time."  
  
Tears filled Hotaru's lost purple eyes and spilled down her porcelain cheeks.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" she screamed, a faint purple glow gathering around her.  
  
Ami, Rei, and Makoto closed their eyes in pain.  
  
"Sam?" Ami called softly. "Please leave the room."  
  
Confused, but planning to get answers later, she obeyed. She had a sense that this was important.  
  
As soon as the door closed, it glowed in soft colors ranging from blue to green to red and back.  
  
Inside the room, Hotaru's powers raged. Everything that was breakable broke under such immense power.  
  
All three hugged the mourning girl, finally letting themselves mourn along with her.  
  
When their tears dried, hours later, Hotaru looked up at what was left of her family.  
  
"We won't leave you alone Hotaru. Not ever!" All three women swore.  
  
Hotaru snorted. "What? I don't get to go to the bathroom in peace? No thanks!"  
  
Rei smiled. "There's the Hotaru I know! You're such a smart mouth!"  
  
Hotaru smirked. "I learned from the best! You and Ruka-papa!"  
  
Makoto snorted. "You probably learned more from Rei! Haruka kept getting hit every time!"  
  
Hotaru giggled. Laughter helped with the pain. If she could laugh about something, then she would drown in her pain.  
  
"I'm going to see if Sam will let Taru regain her strength at Quatre's"  
  
As Ami left, Hotaru looked at her other two friends quizzically. "Who's Quatre?"  
  
That spawned a whole conversation.  
  
She was warned about the different guys who they lived with and what the place was like.  
  
~Rei had a BIG crush on Quatre!~ Makoto whispered to Hotaru causing the young girl to giggle slightly.  
  
~Well, Ami has a crush on Trowa!~ Rei spat back in defense, hoping to shift the conversation from her.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
~Rei, the man hater, has a crush!~ Hotaru gasped out.  
  
Rei blushed like mad.  
  
Hotaru frowned suddenly. "So it's true. You don't waste any time do you?"  
  
Rei saw her friend's face darken.  
  
"Hotaru, I've been awake for over a month. I've had time to mourn in my way. And the others wouldn't want us to be sad. They would want us to go on with our lives!"  
  
"A MONTH!" Hotaru hollered. "You got over their deaths in only a month! How could you?" Tears began to drip from her eyes again.  
  
"Hotaru!" Rei scolded. "I haven't finished mourning them. I never will! But we have lives to live, and one hell of a revenge to plan!" Rei said darkly.  
  
Hotaru caught the meaning. "Revenge." The word rolled on her tongue like honey.  
  
She nodded sharply. "Alright. As long as we get revenge, I don't care what you do."  
  
Ami looked at her young friend worried.  
  
Hotaru wasn't the most social of people, but to be so...dead, so...thirsty for vengeance, that wasn't right. That wasn't Hotaru.  
  
She knew that the deaths of the others would affect her more than the others, but the depth that her hatred ran was beyond anything she could have imagined. And it frightened her.  
  
Setting her worries aside, Ami helped prep Hotaru for transport.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre and Trowa were there to greet them as they arrived.  
  
Hotaru greeted them with a small nod and a slight smile.  
  
Late that night, Ami couldn't sleep. So, she went down stairs to swim a few laps as she had been doing every time she couldn't sleep.  
  
Her mind was in turmoil. Hotaru's eyes were reflecting her powers. More than once she saw Duo cringe under their gaze. Everyone was unnerved at her gaze. Even Heero.  
  
Silently, Ami floated in place. "What is going on inside that head of yours Taru?" She whispered to herself.  
  
"Good question."  
  
Trowa had once more joined her for the late night swim.  
  
"How is it, that every time I come down here, you know about it?" Ami asked him, grinning.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I just do."  
  
Ami snorted.  
  
"What is going on with your friend? All three of you looked nervous during dinner, but you looked scared as well."  
  
Ami stared at the ceiling. "I don't really know. I know she's angry and wants revenge, but she's never been this volatile!"  
  
"Volatile?" Trowa asked.  
  
Ami sighed. "You saw her eyes at dinner. I know you did. You flinched, same as everyone else. Those eyes aren't Hotaru's. They're Saturn's"  
  
Trowa looked confused. "Aren't they the same person?"  
  
Ami rounded on him to look him squarely in the eyes. "Do not ever repeat what I'm going to say. Normally I wouldn't talk with someone about Senshi business, but for some reason, I trust you." Her tone deadly serious.  
  
Trowa swore. "I will never tell another soul unless I have permission from you."  
  
Ami nodded. "This is also something I will not discuss with the others. Not until I have more proof at any rate."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Technically, Hotaru and Saturn are NOT the same person. They merely inhabit the same body. When we are in our Senshi form, that other personality take control.  
  
In my case, Mercury would be the dormant person. But when I am my human self, like now, Ami Mizuno, me, is the one in control.  
  
Normally, the personalities are so similar that the difference is nil. But with Hotaru... she and Saturn are very different.  
  
Saturn is a very vengeful person. With the deaths of her adoptive parents, Hotaru's own mentality may have become dormant from the shock.  
  
If that is true, then stay away from her. Saturn isn't a very nice person under normal circumstances. But now..." Ami trailed off, frowning.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Now..." He prompted.  
  
Ami looked out the window sadly. "Now, with the depth of hatred I saw in her eyes, there's no one person who could stand against her. Maybe Rei, Makoto and I could stand a chance, but it's highly unlikely.  
  
For now, keep as far from her as possible without drawing any attention to yourself. I don't think I need to tell the others though. Taru's creeping them out already."  
  
"Why are you not telling the others?" Trowa asked off handedly.  
  
Ami sighed in frustration. "I don't want to worry them incase I'm just looking for problems that don't exist. Besides, all they care about right now is the same thing that Saturn is. Revenge."  
  
"I want that too..." Ami confessed. "But I will not let any desire, let alone a dark one like that, rule my life!"  
  
Trowa looked at his Ice Goddess. Their Senshi forms, it seemed to him, were like hooking into the Zero system.  
  
"How do you stand it?"  
  
Ami looked at him, confused. "How do I stand what?"  
  
"Letting someone else have control over your entire life?"  
  
Ami smiled at him. "It was necessary to save the people I cared about."  
  
"Your boyfriend I presume." Trowa asked, dreading the answer, yet desperate to know at the same time.  
  
Ami laughed. "I've never had a boyfriend, all the guys were too scared of me or alienated by my intelligence. No, I fought for my parents. I rarely got to see them, but I cared about them very much."  
  
Trowa let loose a mental sigh of relief before continuing. "Why didn't you get to see your parents?"  
  
Ami's smile dimmed. "My mom was a doctor. She was always working late. Sometimes I would go a week without seeing her as I was growing up. But she was always concerned about me.  
  
She and my Dad were divorced. He was a painter and he was always going off to paint exotic landscapes. But he would always write me to let me know that even if he wasn't there, he loved me."  
  
Trowa looked at her in what came close to awe. Ami was a normal person who just had an enormous responsibility put on her shoulders. Just like him and the other Gundam Pilots.  
  
With a last gaze out the windows of the night sky, she pulled herself out of the pool.  
  
"Thank you Trowa."  
  
"For what?" he asked confused.  
  
Ami smiled at him as he too left the pool. "For hearing me vent my thoughts. It was nice to have someone who listens for once."  
  
Sitting on the bench, Ami pulled her towel out to dry her hair off before going back to her room. She tried to hurry as her eyelids were beginning to close on their own.  
  
Trowa saw Ami keep jerking herself awake as she dried off. And he saw her loose that battle and fall asleep sitting upright.  
  
Smiling to himself, he wrapped his towel around his waist, and picked her up to carry her back to her room.  
  
"Good night my Ami" he whispered as he closed her door and headed for his own room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it. I quit for tonight. Is it getting intriguing yet? Yes? No? Let me know! Review! I'll try writing more tomorrow. Ta!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	8. Rampent Darkness

Sapphires through the Mist-8  
  
luv slayer: My plan is for it to be Hotaru/Wufei pairing, but we'll see how the story twists to allow for that. And no killing! Maiming is much better! =)  
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress: Everyone hooks up the boys with the girls. I wanted to be different! So I am! I'm really messing with the normal pairings! =)  
  
datajana: Yes, sadly she is tragic, but I'm going to be using that to my benefit! =)  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: I only can update daily because I have no life. I graduated from High School last year, and I'm waiting for my ship date to boot camp...thus I have no life. But I'm glad you like this fic. =)  
  
Airlady: Glad you like the description. It took me 4 rewrites to get it just so! =)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: Yes, poor Hota-chan. She's gonna totally flip out by the time I'm done! But she will find happiness...eventually. =)  
  
ladytigera21: I haven't seen the senshi described like that either. And I'm trying to do things that no one has done before. =)  
  
Disclaimer: If I had a penny for every time that I said that I don't own SM or GW, then I'd be richer than that Bill Gates person! But I'm dirt poor. How could I possibly own anything that nice!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Ami observed Hotaru over the next days, her suspicions were being confirmed.  
  
As odd times, she would glow a faint purple, startling the people around her.  
  
Even the guys were noticing.  
  
Quatre had been the first to approach her about it, after Ami's talk with Trowa.  
  
"Ami?" the young man called after her as she entered the library.  
  
Once he knew that he had her attention he started asking his questions.  
  
"What is wrong with Miss Hotaru? She seems angry all the time, and I can practically feel the rage pouring off her."  
  
Ami sighed. She knew some one was bound to notice. She just hoped that it would have been Makoto or Rei.  
  
"I'm not sure what is wrong with her Quatre, but I'm trying to find out."  
  
Quatre looked at her intently. "You know more than you're saying."  
  
Ami smiled at him. "Only guesses and theories. Until I am sure on anything I won't speak of any of them."  
  
Quatre nodded. "I hope you find out soon. The others are starting to notice it as well. But I think your two friends are totally oblivious."  
  
Ami snorted. "Figures. You can tell what's wrong in other families, but you can't tell when your own is screwed up."  
  
Quatre snorted in amusement. "That is very true. Now,. If you shall excuse me, I have a date with your fiery friend."  
  
Ami stared after him in shock. Rei had a date? What the hell?  
  
~Oh Rei!~ Ami called, closing her eyes.  
  
~Mmmm? Yes Ames?~  
  
~You didn't say anything about a date today~  
  
~Didn't want Taru to hear about it. She's very touchy about us not being all vengeance consumed. It's kind of eerie~  
  
~Hmm...Hotaru hasn't been acting like herself lately, has she?~  
  
~Give her a brake Ames. She lost her family~  
  
~We lost almost as much~ Ami fumed. Rei was so dense.  
  
~Leave her alone Ames! I've seen you watching her. And it wasn't a face worried for her, it was one worried about everyone else. You just don't care about how she feels!~  
  
~Rei,~ Ami said, barely in control of her anger. ~Go on your date~  
  
Rei huffed at her before tuning her out.  
  
'Hot headed, temperamental, dense woman!' Ami fumed. 'She can't even think about the idea that something is wrong with Hotaru!'  
  
Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Trowa there.  
  
"Hey, Trowa" Ami said, her mood brightening. "What's up?"  
  
"A few things. I just saw Hotaru floating down the hall...but she's on the ground now" he added to forestall Ami from rushing out of the room in a panic.  
  
Ami sighed in relief. "What else is on your mind?"  
  
Trowa smirked at her. "A lot of things, but the only other thing I wanted to say is that you have some visitors. Three young men." The curiosity in his voice was unmistakable.  
  
Ami's brown knitted in confusion. "Who would want to visit me? Who would know I'm even here?" she mused aloud.  
  
Trowa grinned. "I don not know, but they asked for you by name."  
  
Ami nodded. "Where are they?"  
  
"Front hall" Trowa told her as they both exited the room.  
  
Upon seeing the men who stood, slightly nervous, in the hall, Ami's face lit up in joy.  
  
"Seiya! Taiki! Yaten" She shouted as she hug all three of her friends.  
  
"Hey, Ames. It's about time you woke up!" Seiya said grinning. "Who's your friend?"  
  
Ami looked abashed. "Sorry. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, this is Trowa, Trowa, these guys are the Starlights."  
  
"AMI!" Seiya shouted. "Why did you tell him that?"  
  
Ami waved his anger away. "He know about the Senshi. And he's giving me a hand with the current problem."  
  
Seiya smirked. "Logical. Everything you do has logic in it. And let me guess this new problem. Saturn."  
  
Ami looked at him, surprised. "How did you know?"  
  
Taiki looked at them seriously. "All the Senshi in the galaxy felt her rage and her desire for vengeance. With her powers, it worries us all."  
  
Ami nodded soberly. "I'm not sure what should be done. Nothing like this has ever happened before!"  
  
Yaten looked at her amused. "Saturn was never awake for as long as she has been. She was supposed to be sealed away until she was needed. Not let loose to roam."  
  
Ami rolled her eyes. "True as that may be, I still don't know what to do."  
  
Taiki smiled slightly. "A few of the Senshi that are left are meeting at Sagittarius Zero Star in three days to discuss what should be done. We came to inform you of that meeting. We all figure that who ever was left should have a say in what happens."  
  
Ami nodded grimly. "Thanks, I'll be there. But I'm not sure if Rei or Makoto should be there. They're in major denial about Saturn."  
  
"That could be a big problem" Seiya muttered. "But we have to go. We can't chance letting Saturn see us here. She might go totally berserk!"  
  
Ami nodded as they vanished from sight.  
  
Heaving a huge sigh, she turned to Trowa. "Looks like I was right." Ami scowled. "I wish that for once, I wasn't right about these things!"  
  
Trowa shook his head in amusement. "Well, since there's nothing to be done for the time being, would you accompany me for some ice cream?"  
  
Ami smiled at him. "I think that's a good idea. You can't see the trees if your in the forest!"  
  
"Huh?" Trowa was totally confused.  
  
Ami giggled. "It's a saying. You can't see the entire problem, or how to fix it, if you are standing in the middle of it. So, by getting out of here, especially with the best of company, will clear my mind and maybe let some ideas pop into my skull!"  
  
Trowa didn't fully understand, but he understood enough. "Shall we go?"  
  
Ami nodded and smiled.  
  
The house felt repressive when they returned later that day.  
  
"I almost don't want to go in there" Ami confessed to Trowa as they entered.  
  
The gloomy atmosphere even got to Duo.  
  
Ami saw him just sitting next to Heero. He wasn't talking. And Wufei was in the room as well.  
  
It was strange to see all three of them in a room without Duo making a commotion.  
  
"What's up?" Ami asked curiously.  
  
Wufei muttered darkly. "That new onna. What's her deal?"  
  
At that, Duo laughed a bit. "Wufei was trying to be nice to her, and she went all creepy on him!"  
  
Everyone looked at Duo in shock. He had called Wufei by his name, not by one of the many nicknames he had for him.  
  
Then Ami did a double take. "You were trying to be nice to Taru? Why?"  
  
Wufei blushed slightly.  
  
Duo laughed outright this time. "Wu-man thinks she's cute!"  
  
Wufei lunged at the braided pilot. Within a fraction of a second, both were gone and out of the room. And the tension lightened a great deal.  
  
Ami breathed deeply. 'I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not.' She thought to herself thinking about this new information.  
  
'If Saturn wasn't in control, then maybe Hotaru would have a chance to let go of a lot of her hatred. But that isn't going to happen right now.'  
  
Hearing a scream, Ami looked over to Heero. "Better go save your boyfriend before Wufei murders him!"  
  
Heero nodded curtly, before stoically stalking out of the room to do just that.  
  
Ami looked at him curiously. "Hey, Trowa? How did those two manage to get together? I would think that Heero would have shot Duo in five minutes."  
  
Trowa grinned. "He tried. But Duo is very persistent. What he wants, he gets. He wanted Heero."  
  
Ami snorted in mirth. "Figures!"  
  
The nest two days passed by quickly. When ever Trowa noticed Ami getting really tense, he would get her out of the house.  
  
Ami still hasn't told Rei or Makoto about the Starlights visit. Mostly because they had been avoiding her, and because Ami could feel that their anger was directed at her.  
  
They weren't going to believe her until she had undeniable proof to back her suspicions up.  
  
Not even Quatre could get a word in with Rei about Hotaru being unnerving. He tried once, but all he got was a scorched shirt.  
  
Duo and Heero has slightly more luck with Makoto. She listened, and then told them off. Both men came out covered in what was going to be cookie dough.  
  
So far, Ami was the only female that they weren't ignoring. Her attitude towards Hotaru was confirming their own suspicions that something was off with the youngest Senshi.  
  
On the day of the meeting, Rei and Makoto were still angry, so Ami decided to go by herself. And she would have, had not Trowa told her flat out that he was going too.  
  
Ami tried to tell him that it wasn't any part of his business. But he came back with 'My home, my business.'  
  
Ami knew that he wasn't gong to back down, so with a half annoyed, half grateful sigh, she took him with her when she appeared at the meeting, as Mercury.  
  
The Starlights were there, as promised. As was Galaxia.  
  
Mercury eyed her former foe with apprehension.  
  
Galaxia, catching the look, smiled gently at her. "I'm not who I was. Chaos is gone. I mean you no harm." Mercury nodded once.  
  
There was another Senshi there who Mercury had never seen before. She introduced herself as Sailor Omega.  
  
"I am the guardian of the lost ones. Saturn now is lost in her hatred. That is why I am here." She said it in a regal and commanding tone.  
  
Mercury could tell that she would be fair, but sometimes fairness wasn't what you would expect.  
  
Before the meeting had started, all the Senshi there asked why Trowa was there.  
  
Mercury sighed. "He is here at the request of my counterpart, Ami. The others do not understand what is happening with Saturn, and they are angry that she has suggested that there is.  
  
Since she has been going out with this one, they will assume that that is where she is. Additionally, Earth is his home, and any decision you make that concerns that, he has the right to know about."  
  
Omega stood. "Even so. A mortal at this meeting should not be allowed!"  
  
Mercury gazed at her coolly. "This one has helped my counterpart, and thus we own him. He wished to be present at this meeting, and so he shall be."  
  
Omega nodded. Debts must be paid. But she knew that it was just a convenient excuse. Ami liked him, and with out the assurance of the other two Senshi, she was feeling unsure of herself.  
  
With him present, she could concentrate more. So she would let it slide this time.  
  
It was time for the meeting to begin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it. A B.S. chapter if I ever wrote one. ^-^' But a planning for what is to come chapter. If any ask why the other scouts didn't help in the fight, that will be answered in the next chapter... I think. So, hopefully it works for you all. Now, be nice and REVIEW! Ta!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	9. Ride through the Wind

Sapphires through the Mist-9  
  
angelicmayuka: People can be very dense when it comes to the people they love. So it makes a bit of sense. I am going to try making it a Wufei/ Hotaru pairing, if I can work it out that way. =)  
  
luv slayer: I'm not sure how many senshi are left, those are the ones who showed up though! ^-^' Plus, I was too lazy to search out more names. =)  
  
Melody's Song: I am sure of the pairing. Sorry. And Saturn is cool. She and Merc are my all time favs! Thanks for the review!!!!! =)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: Yes oh great one! I shall update! How about now? =)  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
NOTE: If this chapter makes no sense...sorry...I'm all crispy sunburned again, so my brain is all addled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While the others sat arguing what they think should happen, Mercury sat in thought.  
  
Omega thought that Saturn should be destroyed, but everyone became very angry at her suggestion.  
  
If Saturn was destroyed, so would Hotaru, and this wasn't her fault.  
  
The Starlights, and Galaxia thought that if worse comes to worst, that Saturn should be sealed away until proper control could be regained.  
  
Trowa listened, but said nothing. None of the options presented interested him. It wasn't the girls fault.  
  
'All this wouldn't be happening if those bastards hadn't attacked us!' Mercury thought angerly. 'This is yet another thing for them to pay for!' Then it hit her.  
  
"Why don't we just give Saturn what she wants?"  
  
Everyone looked at her in confusion.  
  
Mercury scowled at them.  
  
"She wants to kill the ones who killed her parents, so if she did, wouldn't she become complacent once more?"  
  
Galaxia sighed. "It would be a good plan, but there's one thing wrong with it."  
  
"And that would be?" Mercury asked icily.  
  
"Out of the seven who attacked you, only two of them survived the destruction of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Mercury looked at her confused. "All of them were in good health when we fell."  
  
This time it was the Starlights who answered. "By the time we heard your distress signal, and got to Earth, the world was in shambles.  
  
And after you had fallen, the youma's allegiance to the seven evaporated. They turned on their masters. Only the stronger two survived until we got there."  
  
The galactic council put them in jail for slaying Neo Queen Serenity and her Senshi."  
  
Mercury growled in outrage. "You were there and you didn't wake us up?"  
  
Star Fighter sighed. "We tried. Noting we could do would wake any of you up. We couldn't even budge your coffins!"  
  
Mercury sighed in annoyance. "Well, anyways, why can't we let Saturn loose with the two who are left?"  
  
Star Healer looked at her and shook her head. "They were human remember Merc? They were Mortals."  
  
Mercury's face froze. "So all of them are dead then."  
  
"'Fraid so"  
  
"Well, there goes my bright idea." Mercury huffed in annoyance.  
  
"I'm curious." Trowa spoke up, his voice cutting through the silence.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Why not use holograms? I saw some at the ruins of Crystal Tokyo. Why not make her think that she's fighting these people when she's really not?"  
  
Star Fighter looked at him in amazement. "Merc, you have some competition for genius of the cosmos!"  
  
"It could work" Omega muttered.  
  
Mercury nodded. This was another reason her counterpart didn't fight very hard against bring him along. He was very intelligent.  
  
"We could have it set up in about two and a half weeks. But we need all the information we can get to program the holograms." Mercury said tonelessly.  
  
Omega nodded. "I can get that. I'm not head of the council for nothing!"  
  
"Good. I'll salvage the holo projector from Crystal Tokyo. Where should this 'Battle' take place? It can't be on Earth. Saturn will destroy it with her anger powering her attacks."  
  
"I shall take care of that Mercury." Galaxia said sadly. "There are a number of terrain type planets that I left uninhabited."  
  
Mercury shook her head in acceptance as they all rose. "Once I have the data, I shall program it to lead her to the planet you choose. Hopefully, after she's done, we will have our Hotaru back."  
  
They all nodded to each other and vanished.  
  
Mercury and Trowa arrived back in the middle of one of Quatre's gardens.  
  
After dehenshining, Ami slumped slightly to the ground. "This is going to be a lot of work" she muttered.  
  
Trowa smiled at her. "You're not going to be doing this alone."  
  
"I know" she said irritated. "I just hope this won't back fire on us. If she finds out that it's all an illusion, she'll really flip. I'm not sure who could stop her then!"  
  
"We'll just be very careful then. Now..." Trowa continues while picking up the slumped goddess. "I believe we have some ruins to search?"  
  
Ami huffed, amused. "I do believe we do. Will Quatre let us go there?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Don't think he could stop us. He has no hold over me and you can teleport."  
  
Ami looked at the sky in seriousness. "I could teleport both of us, but that would exhaust my ability for a few days. We can leave as soon as I've recovered from the latest jaunt."  
  
Trowa looked at her confused. "Didn't you just teleport the both of us twice in one day?"  
  
Ami smiled at him. "Being at Sagittarius Zero star replenished all my energy. I knew it would."  
  
"Oh. I guess there's a lot to learn about being a Senshi then."  
  
Ami giggled. "Yep! I'm still learning what all I can do, and I've been up and around for a little more than a thousand years."  
  
Trowa's smile slipped a bit at the mention of how old she was. 'Even if she could possible love me, her immortality would eventually separate us.'  
  
The thought saddened him for the rest of the day, despite Ami asking him what was wrong.  
  
After an hour, she left him to his thoughts.  
  
'I wonder what is bothering him.'  
  
Ami cursed under her breath. She couldn't figure out what was bothering the man she loved.  
  
Ami had done it. She had admitted that loved the usually silent man.  
  
'But honestly, how could I possible not fall for him? He's smart, kind, and he's always there for me!'  
  
Ami sighed frustrated. 'But, I know that he doesn't like me in the same way.'  
  
Ami laughed at the irony. 'All those times I ribbed Usagi about Mamoru in the beginning, and now I find myself in the same position!'  
  
Ami went into the pool room, intent on swimming. But instead, she just sat in the bench and stared at the water, hoping it would give her some advice.  
  
When nothing came to her, she stormed out of the room. Unfortunately, on her path to her room was Hotaru.  
  
Ami smiled at the young girl. "Hey, Hota-chan!"  
  
"Ami..." Saturn said.  
  
Ami froze. "Saturn" She acknowledged.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
Ami smiled blissfully back at her. "I was out with Trowa."  
  
Saturn's eyes narrowed, searching for anything false in her statement.  
  
Turning sharply on her heels, Saturn made to leave. "Ami." She said as she was walking. "Don't interfere with my plans."  
  
Ami said nothing. She stood there, trembling slightly.  
  
Ami decided that she didn't want to go to her room anymore. As quietly as she could, she slipped out of the house/mansion, into the garage.  
  
While she was looking over the many vehicles that Quatre kept, her eyes rested on a royal blue motorcycle with matching helmet.  
  
'Perfect' Ami thought, glad that she had made Haruka teach her to ride them.  
  
Ami didn't have a destination in mind. She just wanted to feel the speed.  
  
"No wonder Haruka loved to race. It is freedom in itself." She whispered to the winds.  
  
Just the feel of the bike beneath her and the wind rushing past her made Ami feel free of her burdens. If only until she returned home.  
  
Pausing the bike on the side of the road that overlooked the ocean, Ami stared at it's vastness.  
  
It was very tempting to never return; to leave her problems for someone else to deal with.  
  
'But I just can't do that. That is not who I am.'  
  
With a heavily sigh of burden, Ami turned the bike around and headed back to the mansion.  
  
She wasn't calling it home anymore. The air there was so oppressive, that it was hard to breath.  
  
It had gotten so bad, that Duo and Heero had left. So Makoto was upset. Her two new buddies were gone. And she blamed Ami. Just for the fact that she had been saying that something was wrong.  
  
Like that had anything to do with it.  
  
No one else had left as of today. Wufei and Quatre were defiantly irritable.  
  
It was full dark when Ami got back.  
  
Her semi decent mood vanished the second she entered. Everyone who was still living in the mansion was standing there glowering at her. With the exception of Trowa. He was just frowning.  
  
"What?" she asked irritably.  
  
"Where were you?" Rei snapped.  
  
"None of your god damned business" Ami shot back.  
  
"Ami..." Quatre said, anger threading through his voice. "You must tell some one when you leave the house by yourself."  
  
"Fine" Ami spat. "I'm leaving. As pretty a cage as this is, it's still a cage!"  
  
"You leave, you can't come back" Quarter hollered.  
  
Ami spun around to face them. Her eyes angry. "Gee willikers, why the hell would I want to stay with people who hate me!" she shouted. "It's not as if any of you even care!"  
  
As she spun back around to leave, she caught sight of Saturn. She was smiling gleefully.  
  
Mentally, Ami flicked her off, and then walked out to the gates, everyone watching her to make sure she left. 'Good riddance' she thought. 'The only one I'll miss will be Trowa, and apparently, he won't miss me!  
  
Why the hell did I take him with me to the meeting? He'll probably tell Saturn what's going on.'  
  
A tear fell from her eye. 'I cry too much' she mused.  
  
Ami decided to teleport herself to the ruins. Since she didn't have to take Trowa, she could get herself there in no time flat.  
  
In a flash of blue, Ami disappeared from everyone's view. All but one person was happy about that.  
  
Sure, Trowa was angry, but not about her disappear like that, rather, he angry at himself for making her sad. And he didn't want her to go. But as he surveyed the people around him, he saw that they all did.  
  
'Why though?' he asked himself. 'Not even Quatre would do something like this!'  
  
Sorrow filled, Trowa went up to his room, the one across from his goddess's.  
  
He looked at her door sadly. 'Where did you go? Did you go to the ruins?'  
  
He vowed that early the next day, he would go after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's is. I would like 5 reviews this time so... REVIEW!!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	10. Remember Us

Sapphires through the Mist-10  
  
luv slayer: I am trying to get Hota-chan to go back to being all sweet and semi-innocent again. It's part of the plot. If I get there or not...that's another story! =)  
  
GracedAngel1854: Every been in a really tense area? You get really tense yourself and you go all angry for no reason. Same with the others! I'll try to put it in the story at a later date! Glad you like! =)  
  
Melody's Song: =)  
  
Airlady: Saturn didn't really do anything. It's just because of her that things were tense there and everyone was snapping under that tension. =)  
  
Angelicmayuka: No need to get violent...yet. Trowa gets a shot at redemption in this chapter! =)  
  
Kaiya: @.@ So many reviews! THANK YOU! =)  
  
ladytigera21: Everyone wants to kill poor Trowa-kun! No need to kill him! Or Maim him! He's gets better! =)  
  
Mystic_Moon_Empress =)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: =)  
  
Lil' mercurain angel: I find myself obeying! =)  
  
Raven: If I can pull it off, it's a Wufei/Hotaru pairing =)  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor American who only dreams of one day owning such wonderful things as GW and SM.  
  
NOTE: I don't know all the Japanese names, so I'll be using the English ones. Very sorry about that. But my book that has the good names in it, is still in storage. I hate moving!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After seeing how much everyone else wanted Ami to go, Trowa decided not to tell anyone that he was going to follow her.  
  
'It's strange though. Why would they all want Ami to go? I thought the senshi stuck together no matter what.  
  
But, maybe it has something to do with Saturn. We have been leaving them all alone for a while. Maybe she did something to them.'  
  
Rising before dawn, Trowa slipped out of the mansion, unnoticed.  
  
When he got to the plane station, Trowa paused. 'I don't know where it is! Duo never told us! That rat!'  
  
He sighed impatiently. 'Guess I have to find those two first.'  
  
~*~*~*  
  
It took him nearly all day to find out where the pair was staying. But it was worth it when, not only did Duo give him the map, but he was also worried about Ami.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell?" Duo had shouted. "They kicked her out? What the hell for?"  
  
Even Heero had looked perturbed.  
  
Trowa only told him the basics. They went out, they came back, everyone got angry, Ami left.  
  
Duo then pulled Heero to one side and was whispering something to him. Trowa saw Heero nod his head and then Duo bounced back his way.  
  
"You get the map on one condition." Duo said happily. "Me and Hee-chan go with you."  
  
Trowa nodded stoically. He knew that if he said no, they would follow him anyway.  
  
"Good! Let's go! We have a babe to save!"  
  
Trowa groaned inwardly. 'Same old Duo.'  
  
In less than 10 minutes, all three of them were at the airport.  
  
Trowa gazed at the dusky sky and thought of Ami. 'I hope she's alright.'  
  
According to Duo, it would take them three days to get there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami frowned at the ruins of her once beautiful home. The plant life had been running rampant for who know how long.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Ami strode into the main building.  
  
'I have to check on the holo projector first. That may still be our safest bet to stop Saturn.'  
  
Ami remembered how Saturn's eyes made her tremble in fear. How could so much anger accumulate in her? It just didn't make any sense. The rest of us were angry, but we got over it!  
  
Ami sighed again. 'I'm just glad she wasn't the first one to wake up. We may not have woken up at all if she had.'  
  
When she got to her destination, Ami smiled in triumph.  
  
"Score one for the good guys!" she chortled happily.  
  
The holo projector, although old, and in disrepair, could easily be fixed with in the time limit. Seven, eight days max!  
  
Since it was so late, Ami decided to go see if the rooms for the senshi were still standing.  
  
As she passed under the archway, the invisible barrier flickered slightly.  
  
'So, it's still working? I am so good!'  
  
Mercury, a long time ago, had created an energy barrier that would only allow certain people to pass. Since it was a time of peace, the idea wasn't very useful, so it was the only one made.  
  
This one was place at the beginning of the hall where the bedrooms of the senshi lay.  
  
All of the rooms would be untouched, save by time. And even that would have been gentle.  
  
As Ami slowly walked down the familiar corridor, she traced her fingers along the signs on the doors.  
  
Each Senshi had their symbol carved into their door.  
  
Ami deliberately skipped over her own door so she could see each door. Finally, she reached the last door in the hall.  
  
That door led to Neo Queen Serenity's room.  
  
Gently, Ami traced the crescent moon insignia.  
  
Sorrow overcame her as she slowly pushed the door open.  
  
The room, lit by a lighting system that was powered by stored sunlight, was elegant, yet also displayed Usagi's happy nature.  
  
A large bed covered the center of the room, the silken sheets askew from Mamoru and Usagi's flight to battle many years ago.  
  
Ami turned to the dresser. Pictures littered the surface. Most of them were from the time before the senshi. A rare few were of the senshi of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
One picture drew her attention the most. It was a group shot taken before the Starlights had left the Earth.  
  
All of them were dehenshined and smiling brightly. Every one was so happy.  
  
All the senshi had a copy of that picture in their rooms.  
  
Looking at some of the others, Ami smiled. One was of Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. The girls were fighting and Mamoru was trying to break them up.  
  
"Those were good times" Ami whispered to the walls.  
  
Another picture was of Rei chasing Usagi around with her broom at the temple.  
  
Naru was in another with Usagi.  
  
The last one she looked at was one of just the inner senshi, taken just after their first fight together.  
  
Covering a yawn, Ami staggered to her own room.  
  
Pausing at the door, she ran her hand over her own symbol. It was a carved piece of sapphire. It was inlayed in a mahogany door.  
  
Feeling as if it was just another day, Ami entered her room.  
  
It was just as she left it.  
  
Books neatly lined the far wall. A window made of clear crystal let the moonlight shine in to pool on the floor.  
  
Ami's own dresser was much like her friends; it had pictures on it, only, she only had three.  
  
The first one she glanced at was the group shot that all the senshi had.  
  
The only picture that she had of both her parents and herself in it, had been enlarged and stood proudly in the back.  
  
Ami's favorite one was of her and Greg, the only one who knew the senshi's secret before they went public.  
  
He was never her boyfriend. They were too similar to be anything more than the best of friends.  
  
Ami smiled down at the picture. "I miss you old friend. I wish I had your advice right about now."  
  
Wanly smiling at the people she cared about most, barring a certain green eyed someone, Ami crawled into her own bed.  
  
'Not to be ungrateful to Quatre, but having your own bed to sleep in is way better!' Ami muttered before falling into dreamland.  
  
Pale golden light woke her up the next day.  
  
Ami's blue eyes stared up at her ceiling, thinking that it was all a bad dream. Sighing when she rememberd that it was all real, she huddled in her sheets for a moment longer.  
  
'I can almost hear Mako-chan calling everyone for breakfast' she thought sadly as she rose from her own royal blue silken sheets.  
  
As Ami entered what was left of the kitchen, she briefly wondered if the food left in the sub space pocket that had been created for the kitchen was still good.  
  
'Should be. Setsuna said that sub space pockets were timeless.'  
  
Reaching into said pocket, Ami pulled out a grapefruit. It was still ripe and ready to be eaten.  
  
Smiling, Ami sat on the floor. The table and the chairs were on the other side of the room in broken heaps.  
  
With great relish, Ami ate her juicy find.  
  
Washing her hands in some cold water the faucet poured into the sink, Ami hummed calmly.  
  
When she was done cleaning, Ami went back to the control room to work on the holo projector.  
  
In the light of day, it was less serious than she had originally thought the previous night.  
  
'It'll still take me three days to fix this. Then I have to input the data from Omega and then somehow get Saturn's butt here. I just hope the plan is going to still work!'  
  
Ami worked almost non stop for those three days. She barely even remembered to eat, much less to actually eat.  
  
At dusk of the third day, Ami heard a commotion at the outskirts of the city.  
  
'They couldn't have known I was here' Ami thought frantically, thinking it was the other senshi.  
  
Almost fearfully, Ami glanced out the window.  
  
Her fear increased even more. Three figures approached. And they were walking with the dying sun to their backs so Ami couldn't tell who they were.  
  
Flying back to her room, Ami prayed that the other senshi wouldn't find her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was dark when they reached Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Trowa looked around in astonishment at the ruins. It looked as if the government hadn't even been there. It was virtually untouched.  
  
Virtually. There were fresh foot prints in the ground. Not more than three days old, and feminine. Ami's foot prints. Trowa would bet everything on it.  
  
Impatiently, Trowa stalked towards the remnants of the palace.  
  
"Yo! Trowa! If she's here, then we should wait till morning!"  
  
Trowa glared back at him.  
  
Duo grinned, seeing the look on his friend's face. 'Dude's in love. No doubt.'  
  
"She's lived here for who knows how long. Even if the place is a mess, there are plenty of places to hide. And since it's dark, she won't be able to tell it's us. She might think it's the other senshi."  
  
Trowa scowled, but sat back down. 'So close, yet so far.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami sat, unable to sleep all night long.  
  
So far, they hadn't come any closer. But that could be a ruse, or they could be waiting for morning.  
  
Sleep was a luxury she couldn't afford at the moment. There would be hell to pay when that debt was called in. Ami fell asleep.  
  
Morning light shown through the window on weary eyes. Ami didn't get more than three hours of sleep. And with all the stress of the past months, she was wearing out fast.  
  
Forgetting for the moment that there were three people out there, Ami trudged back to the control center.  
  
The sight that greeted her was one she didn't expect.  
  
Duo, Heero, and Trowa stood there, eyes wide at the sight of her.  
  
That, the lack of slap, the lack of food and just everything that had been happening, was too much for Ami. She passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa saw his goddess's eyes widen with shock and disbelief before she fainted.  
  
Faster than anyone would have thought, Trowa was by her side.  
  
He noticed with a frown of worry how thin she had gotten. And the dark circles under her eyes were very deep.  
  
Very gently, he pulled her into his lap at just sat there, praying that she was going to be alright.  
  
Seeing that his friend wanted to be left alone, Duo pulled Heero out of the room to go exploring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami woke up a few hours later to a sight that would have been a dream. Except that her head hurt from when she passed out.  
  
Mumbling a curse at the bright light that stung her vision, she sat up.  
  
Looking around, she came face to face with Trowa's green green eyes.  
  
Ami tried to scoot away from him, but he had a firm grip on her.  
  
Narrowing her eyes at him she hissed "What do you want?"  
  
Trowa's eyed widened in surprise. 'She must still think I hate her!'  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn't want you to go!"  
  
Ami looked at him in disbelief, her eyebrow twitching.  
  
"How much did you tell her" Ami asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Saturn"  
  
Trowa looked openly shocked. "I didn't tell that brat anything! I left to come after you as soon as I could!"  
  
Ami wanted to believe him. "Why did you come after me? They were your friends."  
  
Trowa made Ami turn her face to look him in the eyes. "Because I care about you more than I ever thought I would care about anyone."  
  
Ami could tell that he was telling the truth. It was in his eyes. Instead of replying to that statement, Ami just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm glad you're here" she whispered to him finally.  
  
From around the corner, Duo peeked in on the pair.  
  
'They look SO cute together!' he thought giddily.  
  
'Now, to find Hee-chan.' Duo thought impishly before skipping down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I would like 6 REVIEWs this time. Hope you enjoyed! Ja!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	11. Days gone by

Sapphires through the Mist-11  
  
ladytigera21: Yes, that is a cute pairing. And I'm working at bringing the plan into motion! Woo! =)  
  
Airlady: I never really said where Quatre's house was...so it's possible! ^- ^' Thanks for the review! =)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: =)  
  
GracedAngel1854; =)  
  
An: =( If you don't like what I'm writing, Don't read it!  
  
Kaiya: Sorry for the quick pace, but I want to get it finished before June, I go to boot camp aka: De-fun-a-fa-cation camp. And I'm going to be gone most of May. So I don't have a lot of time. ^-^' sorry once more. =)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything worth being sued over.  
  
NOTE: I'm going to be gone for most of next month, so I'm going to try and get this finished this week! So review often! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a while, Ami mumbled that she had to finish working on the holo projector.  
  
Although loathing to remove herself from her nice seat in Trowa's lap, both knew that there were more important things to take care of first.  
  
That, and they saw Duo peeking from around the corner.  
  
For about an hour, Ami went over the mechanics of the projector with Trowa while she fixed the last few wires.  
  
"There" Ami proclaimed happily. "All finished!"  
  
Trowa smiled at her from his sitting against the wall position.  
  
And, as if on cue, Duo sauntered into the room.  
  
"Now, that you're done" He started as both Ami and Trowa exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Can you give us a tour?"  
  
In situations like that, what else can you do but comply.  
  
It didn't help that Trowa and Heero were interested as well.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Ami explained what the control room, the one that they were in was for.  
  
It was the place that all defenses checked in to give their reports. It also was the place that ran all mechanical workings in the palace.  
  
All three men were surprised to find out that Ami herself had invented most of the equipment used in the room.  
  
"Being a genius has a few advantages" Ami muttered in an amused voice.  
  
Trowa chuckled while Heero smirked and Duo grinned.  
  
"Now," Ami said. "What else do you want to know about?"  
  
For the next few hours, Ami was hauled about by her arm by Duo. Trowa and Heero only gave her sympathy looks.  
  
She showed them the room where the parties were held. Some of the splendor still clung to the magnificent room. It almost looked as if a cleaning crew was about to come in and clean it up for a party that very night.  
  
The library was next. It had huge tomes of information and history. It was one of Ami's favorite places in the entire place.  
  
On their way to yet another site, they passed by the hall to the Senshi's rooms.  
  
'What's down there?" Trowa asked her. "When we were here last, I tried to go down that way, but there was a barrier there."  
  
Ami chuckled.  
  
"One of my best inventions is that barrier. It only allows certain people through."  
  
"So, what's down there?" Duo chipped in.  
  
Ami grinned. "The personal rooms of the Senshi. We really value our privacy!"  
  
Duo's eyes grew to about three times their size in wonder. "Wow! Can I see them?"  
  
Ami looked at him. "Do you made it a habit of showing off your room?"  
  
"No"  
  
"There's your answer"  
  
"Aww!!! Please!!!"  
  
Ami glared at him.  
  
"Please Ami! Can we at least see your room?"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
Trowa leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear right then. "You do realize that he won't stop asking until you give in."  
  
Ami sighed. "I know...I guess you want to see what's down there as well."  
  
Trowa gave her half a smirk.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes.' Fine... Wait here you three. I'm going to deactivate the barrier."  
  
"SWEET!" Duo hollered.  
  
Ami felt the slight tingle as she passed through the barrier, but paid it no mind as she walked over to the hidden control panel in the wall.  
  
One open secret door and a few pushed buttons later, the barrier vanished with out a show.  
  
Grinning, Ami waved them through.  
  
Tentatively, Trowa took the first step. On finding that the barrier wasn't there anymore, he walked more confidently towards Ami.  
  
Duo and Heero came after him not a second later.  
  
Once all three men were through, Ami set the barrier back up.  
  
Throwing a questioning glace at Ami, Trowa wondered why she put the barrier back up.  
  
Ami, seeing that look chuckled at him.  
  
"Once, you're in, you can go out no matter who you are."  
  
"Cool!" Duo said with mirth dancing in his eyes. "I need to get me one of those things!"  
  
Ami grinned. "It's the only one I made. Sorry Duo."  
  
"Damn."  
  
There, in the hall that Ami had looked at with longing not four days earlier, three guys openly gawked in admiration.  
  
Ten doors lined the hallway. The symbols of the Senshi sparkling in the sunlight.  
  
Since the hall with the barrier was just the entrance hall, Ami led them to the next hall and turned left.  
  
The first room on their left had tow symbols on it. Uranus and Neptune.  
  
Duo eyes the door with curiosity.  
  
Ami smiled at him. "Yes, Duo. They were lesbians. And a very cute couple to boot. But if anyone looked at Neptune, Uranus would leave the person in a bloody heap."  
  
Duo smirked. "I think I would have like to meet them."  
  
Ami smiled evilly. "Uranus would have killed you. She was less tolerant than Rei and Wufei combined.  
  
Duo gulped.  
  
That was the only door on that said of the hall. A window was the frame of the wall that led to the outside.  
  
Opposite the door to Uranus and Neptune's room, was Jupiter's room.  
  
The emerald that made up the Jovian symbol gleamed in the sunlight that flooded the hall.  
  
"This is Makoto's old room. And no you can't go inside. She would really kill you for that!" Ami answered Duo's unspoken question.  
  
"Darn"  
  
The next on their way to the other end of the hall was Ami's own room. Which they passed by.  
  
"Why are we passing that room Ames?" Duo asked, curious.  
  
Trowa answered for her. "The symbol on the door is Mercury. It's Ami's room."  
  
"Ohhh....." Duo trailed off.  
  
Next to her room was the room of Mars. The ruby glowed like blood.  
  
"Mars's room. Don't even ask to go in. She probably booby trapped it."  
  
Duo gulped again. "Why would she do that?"  
  
Ami grinned. "One goddess of love was to blame. She kept barging in on her and trying to set her up on dates."  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
Speaking of said person, Venus's room is the next one.  
  
An amber heart shown happily at them all.  
  
Trowa looked at it in confusion. "Why does she have a heart instead of her symbol?"  
  
Ami grinned. "Because she is the goddess of love. And both her's and my symbols look similar."  
  
Trowa nodded, satisfied.  
  
The door at that end of the hall was the one that belonged to Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband.  
  
"This is the queen's room." She said simply before turning around and listing off the rooms on the other side.  
  
"This is the room of Princess Serenity. She was just like her mother at that age. She had a great love of life."  
  
Ami smiled at the memory of the pink haired child that had stayed with them when they were young.  
  
Dark amethyst was shaped into Saturn's symbol on the nest door.  
  
"This is Hotaru's room. She and the princess were best friends since they were the youngest."  
  
The last door they looked at before completing the circle around the hall was the room Pluto used when she stayed at the palace.  
  
Deep garnet shaped the small Plutonian symbol that rested right above the door handle.  
  
"Why is her symbol so small Ames?" Duo asked the blue haired woman.  
  
Ami looked back at him. "Pluto didn't often stay here with us. It was her job to guard the gates of time, and it was a rare time when she could leave that place."  
  
After that, Ami went back to her own door, the three others following her, their curiosity insatiable.  
  
Ami shook her head at that.  
  
Quietly she opened the door to her room.  
  
She had been mistaken the first night she had been there. All was not as she had left it. The attack on the palace had knocked some things over and shattered some of her things.  
  
But when she had found a little time, she had cleaned it up a bit.  
  
It wasn't really a room that the Senshi had, rather a small suite.  
  
There was a bathroom that was shared between two adjacent senshi. In Ami's case, she shared with Jupiter.  
  
She had a main room and her bedroom.  
  
The main room was decorated in blues naturally. There were a lot of books lining the walls.  
  
To which do commented 'As if there weren't enough in the library!'  
  
A few chairs and a couch took up the last bits of space there was.  
  
Duo insisted on see ALL of her room, so a bit reluctantly, Ami opened the last door.  
  
A large bed, covered in blue silk sat by the window. The bed was so large that four people could easily sleep there and not interfere too much with the others.  
  
'Wow' was the only comment from Duo.  
  
A mahogany desk, one that matched her door, sat opposite the window.  
  
Blue prints and scientific thesis's sat there, aged by time.  
  
After a moment of gawking, Ami shooed them all out.  
  
Duo and Heero left, but Trowa stood firm, looking at the pictures on her dresser.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked her coldly, pointing to Greg.  
  
Ami smiled at the picture. That was one of my best friends before I became a senshi. His name's Greg. He was special, like me.  
  
Both of us had powers that we could tall anyone about. In his case, he could see a short way into the future."  
  
Suddenly, Ami had an insight. Trowa was jealous!  
  
"We were way too similar to ever be anything more than friends." She told him to calm his nerves down.  
  
Trowa nodded. 'I shouldn't have been jealous, but I was. Glad to know he wasn't her boyfriend. Though, she did say that she never had a boyfriend.'  
  
"Who are they?" he asked of her, pointing to the picture of her with her parents.  
  
Ami smiled softly at the picture. "Those two were my parents. That's the only picture I have of all three of us together."  
  
Trowa looked at her, confusion running rampant in his mind. "Why just the one? And why do you look so little in that picture?"  
  
Ami smiled sadly. "My parents divorced when I was little. I never saw my father after it was final."  
  
Trowa winced inwardly. He didn't mean to bring back bad memories.  
  
Ami didn't even see him thinking, she was still lost in her memories.  
  
"Come to think of it, I didn't see much of my mom after that either. She was always working."  
  
Trowa nodded and led her out of her own room.  
  
Back in the other room, Duo and Heero were sort of lounging in the soft comfy couch.  
  
"Comfy?" Ami asked him, amused.  
  
"Yup" he answered nonchalantly.  
  
Ami just shook her head. "Well, if you're so comfy, then I guess it'll be just me and Trowa getting some dinner then."  
  
The effect was instantaneous. Duo was on his feet and out the door.  
  
Ami grinned mischievously. "Did I forget to mention that all the food's in subspace so it doesn't go bad?" Trowa and Heero chuckled.  
  
From down the hall, Duo wailed. "Where's the food?"  
  
"Shall we?" Trowa asked Ami, holding out his arm.  
  
Smiling, Ami took it and they walked slowly to the kitchen, Heero still silently laughing behind them.  
  
For the rest of the day, nothing happened. Ami was finished with the first part of the plan, and she couldn't continue until she got the data on the seven who attacked.  
  
For Ami, the time she spent with Trowa was the best in her life.  
  
Unfortunately, it ended at dawn the nest day.  
  
That was when the Starlights arrived with the data.  
  
Grimly, Ami set to work uploading the data into the holo projector. It wasn't the hardest thing to do, but it was painstaking.  
  
She kept having to go back and tweak an image until it was perfect. Each image took about an hour to input properly.  
  
And there were seven people to put in.  
  
During that time, the others were well entertained.  
  
They were being told stories about the senshi before Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Duo got a kick out of the comment that Rei would chase the future Neo Queen Serenity around with a broom.  
  
It baffled and amused them that so great a queen was just a normal teenager. Pigging out on burgers and gulping down milkshakes.  
  
Even thought the Starlights hadn't been around for very long, they knew enough to put a blush of embarrassment on any of the Senshi save Pluto.  
  
When they heard about Ami's little secret, they all cracked a grin. Ami? Allergic to love letters? That was something new.  
  
Trowa made a mental note not to ever write one of those things.  
  
For all but Ami, it was an amusing day.  
  
By the time Ami finished, and got back to where the others were congregated, the Starlights were just about to tell the story about when Usagi and Chibi-Usa switched ages.  
  
Leaning against the door frame, Ami listened in.  
  
She smiled at certain points. All the confusion, frustrating at first, was really cute once it was over.  
  
Those were vivacious times.  
  
Once that story was done, Fighter grinned. "Eaves dropping now Ames?"  
  
Ami smirked. "I don't need to the way Healer was shouting that story."  
  
Said shouter pouted.  
  
With an exhausted breath, Ami sunk into one of the chairs. "It's all finished."  
  
Duo and Heero, not in on what was happening, looked at them with faces that said 'Tell me what's going on!' Although Heero's was more 'Tell me or I'll do worse than kill you.'  
  
Wearily she told Trowa to explain it since she was going to fall asleep right then and there.  
  
And so she did. Right in the middle of Duo ranting about how he knew that something was wrong in that house.  
  
Sometime later, she woke up. A cold breeze was blowing through a shattered window.  
  
Rubbing her arms, she glanced at the others who had fallen asleep in their chairs.  
  
Smiling, Ami went off to find some blankets. It was the least she could do since they were keeping her company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think this is my longest chapter yet! So...REVIEW! It's so easy! Just hit the little purple button that has 'submit REVIEW' next to it! Ja! ^-^8  
  
~DevilWench~ 


	12. Thank You

Sapphires through the Mist-12  
  
SailorKagome: Thank you very much!!! =)  
  
Airlady: ::Hugs:: Thank you for the compliment! =)  
  
angelicmayuka: You shall see how many chapters are left in this very chapter! =)  
  
Sailor-Tsunami1: Glad to know you like my work. =)  
  
Melody's Song: Glad to amuse! It's my hobby! =)  
  
GracedAngel1854: I have time to write because I'm not in school. I graduated last year and I'm waiting till I go to Navy Boot camp at the end of next month. Other than that, I have nothing to do but help my parents reconstruct the house. ^-^8  
  
ladytigera21: Sequel? O.O Anyway...I always finish my stories! Just read and see!  
  
Disclaimer: You ask, I tell. I don't own anything but me brain.  
  
I feel so loved. I have more reviews at this point in time than any of my other stories! ::Wipes away a tear:: Thank you all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, everyone lazed about, waiting for the arrival of Galaxia.  
  
Ami was telling more stories about the past, and how silly they had been in those days.  
  
She was about to start on the story about the ice rink when Galaxia appeared in a burst of golden light right in the middle of the control room; which was where everyone was.  
  
Duo was the only one who appeared to be startled.  
  
"Holy shit!" he shouted, leaping away from the golden senshi.  
  
He paused and stared at her for a minute. "Hey, aren't you that evil senshi?"  
  
Realizing what he just said, he freaked out. "OMG! We're gonna die!"  
  
Ami chuckled. "Calm down Duo. Galaxia's not evil!"  
  
"But...but...all the stories said she was!"  
  
Ami grinned. "And those same stories said, one, she was dead, and two that we were perfect solders! And you know we're not."  
  
Duo paused in his jumping from foot to foot and thought about that.  
  
"I guess you're right. You would know more about what's gong on than me" he said while plopping himself backing his seat next to Heero, who merely smirked at everyone.  
  
Galaxia merely watched the display with amusement. 'What a goof ball!'  
  
Shaking her head, Ami turned back to Galaxia. "Do you have the placement?"  
  
Galaxia nodded. "It's a terren type planet that went by the name of Tranescon."  
  
Ami nodded solemnly. "Can I have the coordinates? It won't take me must a few minutes to input it into the data base and hade the whole thing up and ready to go."  
  
Galaxia nodded and handed her a small disk.  
  
Grasping it in her hand, Ami thanked her for her help. Then she went back to her spot at the holo projector and inserted the disk. She clicked a few buttons and made sure that the coordinates were properly set in.  
  
Then she programmed a small remote that she could use when the fighting began.  
  
After programming the destination and the remote, Ami wrapped up her part in the mechanics. And she pulled out a power source that she would be using on the other planet.  
  
"Alright, all the data is in. All we have to do is get it, and Saturn to Tranescon with out Saturn herself noticing what we're doing."  
  
That would be the hardest part.  
  
Ami knew that Saturn mistrusted her already. None of the guys could get her there. For all she knew they were still ignorant of the workings of the senshi.  
  
That left the Starlights, and Galaxia.  
  
There was no way Ami could send Galaxia. Saturn would do much worse than kill her. She did kill her parents and her own self before. There had to be some bad blood there.  
  
So that left the Starlights.  
  
They seemed to know what Ami was thinking when she looked between them and Galaxia.  
  
Star Fighter sighed. "I guess that luring her in will be our job."  
  
"I wish there was another way, but there isn't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey Ames, it's not a problem. I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make sure this goes off with out any causalities" Fighter said with confidence.  
  
Ami smiled sadly at them. "I think I already have a plan."  
  
As Ami explained her idea to the others, they thought it was pure brilliance.  
  
The Starlights would show up at Quatre's, all roughed up, say they had been attacked by seven people using strange magics on Transecon.  
  
Saturn will figure that it had to be the seven who attacked and killed her parents, and she'll head that way on her own.  
  
A simple plan, but one that had few ways of failing.  
  
"Now" Healer said with distain, "How are we going to appear roughed up? Saturn can see beyond illusions easily."  
  
Fighter smirked at her blond companion. "We'll just have to rough ourselves up! With a little help from our friends of course."  
  
Healer blanched. 'I am so not going to like this!'  
  
With the combined magical and physical powers of everyone present, the Starlights got pretty banged up.  
  
"OK! Enough!" Healer had called through his split lip. "I think they'll get the message!"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Ok. You three go get Saturn's attention, Galaxia and I are going to get this hunk of junk to Transecon."  
  
"Hey!" Duo shouted. "What about us?"  
  
Ami frowned. "We can't take you with us. We don't have enough energy to spare. And more than likely, you'll get yourself killed by a blast from Saturn if you go."  
  
Duo pouted.  
  
"Sorry Duo. That's not going to work this time."  
  
Duo pouted even more.  
  
However, Trowa and Heero nodded their heads. They might not like them going with out them, but they knew that they were right. Trowa down right loathed the idea.  
  
Before Ami could leave, Trowa pulled her aside to speak with her privately.  
  
"Ami..." he started. "Come back safe."  
  
Ami hugged him tightly. "I'll come back as safe as possible. But dealing with an angry dark Senshi is tricky business. But if we pull this off right, then I'll be back with out a scratch."  
  
Trowa smiled at her. "Good. Because when you get back, I plan on taking you out to dinner."  
  
Ami gave him a one hundred watt smile. "I'd better come back unharmed then. I wouldn't let a dinner with you slip by so easily."  
  
The light hearted banter between the two served to lighten the tension and lessen the worries of all the people present.  
  
Less than a minute later though, all the senshi left in flashes of light to their respective places.  
  
'Please don't get hurt Ami.' Trowa prayed as he waited for their return.  
  
When Mercury and Galaxia arrived on Transecon, she looked around at the splendor that the planet showed.  
  
Deep emerald green plant life covered the entire area.  
  
'It's a shame that it's going to be destroyed soon.' Mercury thought sadly. It was a really pretty sight.  
  
Mercury quickly set up the holo projector and its auxiliary power source.  
  
Then she flipped on the power and set up the holograms of the seven people.  
  
Mercury looked at them clearly for a moment. All seven of them were non descript.  
  
You could tell that they were pretty, but once you weren't looking at them you wouldn't remember what they looked like.  
  
Mercury herself might have seen them when she was out shopping and never even knew it.  
  
Stealing herself against pity, Mercury set up the fighting sequence.  
  
It was going to be more of an interactive simulation than just a recording. And Mercury could control when the fight ended with the remote control.  
  
Mercury let the holograms 'wander' until Saturn arrived. It looked at if seven people were just walking around, pacing, and chatting. Though there was sound, it made no real sense to anyone who really listened to it.  
  
Then she hid herself and told Galaxia to hide herself as well.  
  
"Don't come out unless there is no other choice" She had told her.  
  
Galaxia nodded and hid in the under brush.  
  
Mercury looked at the sky and prayed that everything would be alright.  
  
Moments later, Saturn arrived, a dark aura surrounding her.  
  
Mercury heard her screech in rage as she saw the holograms.  
  
'So far, so good' Ami thought as another blast shook the planet.  
  
Peeking out from her hiding space, Mercury smiled at herself for a well thought out plan.  
  
Saturn was wearing herself out against the light generated villains.  
  
After a few more ground breaking blasts, she decided to check on Saturn again.  
  
She was drooping on the ground, exhausted. But the determination and desperation in her face said that she was going to give one final blast that would make or break her.  
  
Carefully, Mercury moved her remote control so she could signal the end of the battle.  
  
Saturn's last blast would 'kill' the seven.  
  
As Mercury watched the dark energy engulf the holograms, she hit the remote to portray the 'deaths' of Saturn's foes. Including death screams.  
  
When the dust cleared, Mercury saw the prone form of Hotaru.  
  
Wide eyed, Mercury ran over to her friend.  
  
"Hotaru? Hotaru! Can you hear me?" she asked frantically.  
  
Wide purple eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Thank you Mercury."  
  
Mercury looked at the girl and wondered what she meant by that.  
  
"What do you mean Taru-chan?"  
  
Hotaru waved her hand impatiently. "For the holograms. Saturn just needed to fight. She didn't care if they were real or not."  
  
Mercury was shocked. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hotaru looked at her friend and mentor. "What for?"  
  
"For trying to deceive you."  
  
Hotaru smiled at her. "You did the only thing you could have. Saturn wanted revenge and nothing I could do or say could stop her. At least this way you exhausted her enough for me to regain control."  
  
Mercury smiled wanly at the girl next to her.  
  
With down cast eyes, Hotaru added, "I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
Mercury looked at her in surprise. "What for?"  
  
"For letting Saturn get out of control. For letting her get everyone so uptight that they snapped at you.  
  
Mercury hugged the girl tightly. "It's alright. I know you did your best. Saturn isn't the easiest to control on a good day."  
  
Hotaru sniffled. "Still...Thank you for bring me back."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
As Hotaru began to cry into Mercury's uniform, Mercury herself noticed the golden senshi wave good bye and vanish.  
  
'Bye Galaxia. And thank you' Mercury said, more to herself than anything.  
  
When Hotaru was calm again, they both stood and in a flash, they teleported themselves back to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Duo was the first one to see the exhausted women.  
  
He shouted for the others to hurry up as he made a dash for Mercury and Hotaru.  
  
When he reached them, he gave a nervous glance at Hotaru. He didn't know if she was herself yet or not.  
  
Mercury smiled. "It's Hotaru. Not Saturn."  
  
Indeed, Duo had just noticed the girl looked miserable.  
  
Duo nodded as he took the smaller woman from Mercury.  
  
Trowa was the next to come flying out of the broken structure.  
  
He caught Ami as she dehenshined and began to collapse from lack of energy.  
  
"So...Where's dinner going to be at?" Ami muttered happily as she fell asleep in Trowa's arms.  
  
Trowa, shaking his head, carried the blue haired love of his life into the building after her friend.  
  
The next day when Ami woke up, she looked for two people first off. Trowa sat right next to her, asleep. And Hotaru was lying down across from her, also asleep.  
  
Nodding to herself that everything was in order, Ami leaned against Trowa and fell back asleep.  
  
When everyone was awake, they all decided to head back to Quatre's.  
  
Ami was a bit nervous at that. Even if he didn't mean it, he still did kick her out.  
  
After an hour of four people telling her that it was going to be alright, Ami went to her room and collected the things she wanted from her old life.  
  
Mostly all her pictures. But there were a few books thrown in there.  
  
As Ami had done, Hotaru had also gone to her room and retrieved her belongings.  
  
Pictures of her with her parents and the others. Her favorite lamp. And a small slip of paper that lay in the dust.  
  
~*~*~*~* The note*~*~*~*~  
  
~Taru-chan, There are things in life that can not be stopped or changed no matter what you do. The only real thing you can do is accept that and move on with your life. What happened that day was one of those things. It was time for Crystal Tokyo and the Sailor Senshi of this universe to end. Nothing is supposed to last forever. Please my little one, be happy and live your life. With the death of Usagi, your immortality has also fled. Find your self some one who can love you for the wonderful person you are. And stop your crying! We'll always love you! Good bye my little one.  
  
With love, Setsuna  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru laughed. Trust Setsuna-mama to know that she's crying.  
  
Reading the letter had alleviated the last bits of anger and regret that she had.  
  
Setsuna was right. Nothing is supposed to last forever. Knowing that she, Ami, Makoto, and Rei had a chance to live as the others didn't, made her grateful.  
  
Life just might not be so horrible after all.  
  
When Hotaru rejoined the others, she showed Ami the note that Setsuna had left.  
  
Ami smiled slightly. "All this time, I thought that she was surprised at the attack. But I guess she knew all along."  
  
Ami paused and looked at the new sky. "So. I guess this means that the Senshi are dead now. We get our greatest wish...to be normal humans again."  
  
This time Ami's smile was a full sunny one. "Life is looking better all the time."  
  
Hotaru smiled with her friend.  
  
After all that, that, they all headed back to Quatre's.  
  
On the way, Ami was experimenting with her powers over ice.  
  
Most of her power was gone, she couldn't form her attacks anymore, but she could still make things very very cold.  
  
When she asked Hotaru about her own powers, Hotaru shrugged. "All my attacks are gone, but I can still heal. I guess we were supposed to have innate powers no matter what."  
  
Ami smiled. Although she wanted to be normal, she had grown used to having powers over ice. And to lose them completely, would have crippled her until she could learn some other type of defense.  
  
"Thank you Selene!" Ami whispered to the moon goddess, for letting them keep as least part of their powers.  
  
When they got to the door, Ami started panicking. 'What if he's still mad? What if he still wants me gone?'  
  
Ami would have run off, except that Trowa had a firm grip on both her shoulders.  
  
Quatre was the one to open the door looking haggard. When he caught sight of the two women, he nearly fainted of relief.  
  
"OMG! Ami! Hotaru!" he cried as he reached out to pull them into a hug.  
  
"See?" Trowa whispered into Ami's ear when Quatre released them.  
  
Ami blushed, embarrassed.  
  
"REI! MAKOTO! THEY'RE BACK!!" Quatre hollered.  
  
It sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs when Rei and Makoto rushed down to see them. Wufei followed at a more moderate pace, although it was still almost a run.  
  
After apologies, mostly to Ami for how they all treated her, everyone wanted to hear what happened.  
  
When Rei and Makoto heard that Saturn was really in control all that time, they looked at Ami apologetically.  
  
"We should have listened to you." Rei said softly.  
  
"You always could see a situation better than any of us could." Makoto added.  
  
Ami smirked and nodded her head triumphantly.  
  
"You don't have to rub it in!" Makoto cried through her laughter.  
  
Over the next few years, life was idyllic. All the former Senshi had gotten jobs at what their natural aptitudes were best at.  
  
For Rei, she, with the help from Quatre, open a dojo for girls only.  
  
Wufei muttered a lot of curses when he heard about it and challenged her to a fight.  
  
Rei openly smirked about it, especially when she agreed to his challenge.  
  
Wufei lost the fight to Rei. It wouldn't have been so bad if had just been her. But her entire class had been there. Wufei didn't show his face around there any more.  
  
As for her love life, she had been dating Quatre, only until he asked her to marry him. Their wedding was going to going to be held the next summer. And it was going to be a small one as both agreed.  
  
Makoto had opened her own restaurant where she was head chef. The popularity of said restaurant was quickly growing. And she was just about to open another restaurant.  
  
She was still single, but there was rumor that she had been seeing one Millardo Peacecraft, whom she had run into when he was escaping his sister at a ball that Quatre had forced them all to attend.  
  
Hotaru had gotten a job as an antiques dealer. Her affinity for life and death helped her place how old an object is.  
  
Somehow, to the surprise of all, she and Wufei had started to date.  
  
As to how that turned out, only time will tell.  
  
She and Trowa had been happily married a while back and were expecting the birth of their first child.  
  
Everyone was ecstatic about it. Especially the two parents.  
  
As for her job, Ami had become a computer programmer. Her holographic games were the top sellers as were her holographic stories. The most popular of which was the legend of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End. I hope you all enjoyed this story! Many thanks to all who reviewed! And more thanks to Sumi Toshino who prompted me write this! On a sadder note, I don't think I'll be writing any more until fall at the earliest. I'm going to be at boot camp all summer and they don't allow any electronics there. And then it's off to Nuke school. So if you hear about any nukes going off....Whoops! ^-^ (I hope you all can tell I'm just playing around with the nukes going off! I don't' want anyone yelling at me for that!!) Ja people! I love you all!  
  
~DevilWench~ 


End file.
